Campgrounds
by Alligatorface24
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is staying at a camp, for a terrifying three weeks, in a cabin filled with nine other guys and a midget counselor. When every single guy shows interest in her, her heart becomes confused, and guilty. Will she survive? R & R please! NALU.
1. Day 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Hello! Buenos Diaz/Tardes/Noches! Xin Chao! …Annyeong haseyo? **

**Well! It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic! HOORAH! Anyways, just read it and C&C please! It would really help me out. THANK YOU.**

**And also, the characters, at times... might seem a little OOC. Sorry for that. I'm trying my best.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima is the owner. If I owned it, all hell would break loose.**

**

* * *

**

**Lucy's POV**

No one really remembers what happened last summer. I'm the only one that truly remembers. The rest of the people just let the memory fade away, until it's like it never really happened.

Maybe if I hadn't gotten stuck in the cabin with the gay counselor and those stupid kids I would've survived. Or maybe it was because of that guy that I had punched on accident … or possibly the messed up boy that fell in love with me? I don't know. But whatever it was, it gave a hell of a roller coaster ride for me during those three weeks.

**June 1st****, 2010.**

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, camp to learning teens!" I took a long stare at the man welcoming me into camp. His tone and words said 'happy,' but his stress lines on his face said 'I've done this over three hundred times, so just move it.' It seemed that way with all of the people here. _Fairy Tail, huh?_

I really had no choice when I decided to come here. My mom had died and my dad was a mess, so It was like running away for me. With only a red suitcase filled with tight clothing and two-hundred dollars in my pocket, I really didn't know what to expect.

I looked like a regular seventeen-year old girl, blond, and large-chested. It wasn't the best lugging around such a big package on my chest, but it was worth it. I always tied a section of my hair to the side, and almost never lied. Over the years that I had been givin without a mother had been stressful, this camp, was my freedom. A place where I could let my worries go.

As I looked across the camp grounds, I searched for someone, anyone, which looked actually normal. It seemed impossible.

* * *

"Erza. Erza Scarlet."

I shook the hand of the girl that stood presented in front of me firmly. She set off a warm glow around her that brought me in.

"It's Lucy Heartfilia, pleased to meet you."

I scanned Erza-san. She wore a content smile on her face. I stared longingly at her scarlet hair and deep brown eyes that seemed to melt in to puddles when I looked into them. Seemed to match her. She just continued to smile at me.

I was happy I had found someone. Someone that could potentially be my friend. It was only a matter of time for her to really know me. Now… for the cabins…

"Have you gotten settled into the cabin yet? The Girl's cabin is a bit… crammed. I was lucky and able to snag a bed… but you might have to take the floor…"

Wait, was the girl's cabin filled up _all the way_? Impossible. I wasn't going to be stuck in a cabin with twelve other guys… _right?_

I bolted towards the check-in booth leaving Erza behind in the dust.

"It… was nice meeting you… …too." Erza said softly as I ran off.

"Heartfilia." I gasped as I stopped at the booth. "Heartfilia, Lucy." I paused to catch my breath. I was a good runner, but for some reason just standing on soiled land from camp made me slow down.

"Heartfilia? Oh, I thought you weren't attending. This… isn't good." He called over a man. _Probably the head of this madness._ The man shook his head several times, and then sighed. "She'll have to stay with them unless she's okay with sleeping on dirty ground or bookshelves."

I asked him, "What?"

"Great News!"

I questioned him of this "Great News."

I stood back to give him some air.

"You get to sleep in the guy's cabin!"

I stared at him, laughing in disbelief. Did he really think that _I_ was going to sleep _in the guy's cabin?_ Uh, hell no. His mouth turned from a nervous smile to a straight line.

"I'm serious."

I stared at him again, now in shock.

_What the hell was going on? _

I walked into the cabin, scratch that, that _hell hole. _There were about nine guys there, six of them claiming beds, two grabbing pillows for the floor and one reaching for the sofa. Although it had only been two hours into the program, there was already clothing on the floor, playboy magazines in their hands and a stench that someone could die from.

I stopped there, not wanting to move any further.

I spied for the door underneath all that clutter. _Maybe I can still make it out of here and sleep outside._ Just as I turned my heels away from the gruesome scene, I felt a hand come out and grab my shoulder. I instantly turned around and threw my fist towards him. My fist found connection to the face I had aimed at. It burned as I retracted.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

I stopped yelling as I noticed that the cabin had gone quite. Boys all around me had their eyes fixed on me and the person I had just punched.

"I… just wanted to say 'Welcome?"

I turned my head to the guy that I had whacked. He lay on the floor, with a confused look and a purple mark where I had punched him.

I felt my face heat up and turned a deep shade of red as I tried to helped him up. He held out his hand. "Welcome to The Guy's cabin of Fairy Tail. I'm Natsu Dragneel. Glad you came!" I stared at the hand, decided whether to shake it or not. He _was _the only guy that had approached me…

"Quit foolin' around Natsu!"

I turned my head around to see an undressed guy approach me. His raven hair flipped as he took a spin to look at me. I flinched in response. "Someone pretty as shouldn't be getting so comfortable with a guy like Natsu, or as I like to call him, _ASS-FACE." _

"Shut up Grey!"

"You!" I watched as the two continued to argue.

"Really, what's a girl like _you_ doing in here?" I glanced towards the sofa where a monster had took place. With twelve piercings on his face and ten in his ears, You'd be scared too. His hair was tangled with iron and his clothing had been ripped to shreds. _DISGUSTING in short._

"It's Gazille. As long as you don't bother me, I won't bother you." He said. "But I'm glad that you're here. Maybe you'll be able to stop them two from fighting." He nodded his head towards Natsu and 'the undressed one'. I smiled in response and he continued onto his work.

I sighed. What the hell was wrong with these guys? Was I actually going to be living here? So much for _freedom_. I looked up to see a pair approaching me.

"You a man or something'? Your boobs and legs tell us different."

"Calm down Macao." The second man looked at me. "You got a name or something'?"

_BANG! _I clutched my body as a chair came smashing into the wall beside me.

"WHAT THE EF' WAS THAT, DRAGNEEL?"

"YOU BETTER BE GLAD THAT THAT MISSED YOU, FULLBUSTER! NEXT ONES GONNA HURT!"

"Oii! Stop it you two!" yelled Gazille. "You're making a racket!"

I turned back to the two guys that stood before me. "It's Lucy Heartfilia." I replied

"Hmm, nice to meet you Lucy. I'm Freid and this one's Macao."

"Pleased to meet you."

"I hope you like your stay." said Freid.

I smiled and turned around to look for more faces. _Too late. _

"Lucy! That's your name? Make that ass face quit, and I'll protect your beautiful face!" Said the 'under dressed one' that had _started_ this ruckus.

"Grey, was it?" I asked.

"LUCY! Don't trust that POSER!"

"What'd you call me, FOOL?"

"You're the fool, ya' MORON."

"EEY!" Everyone turned their heads towards the back of the room and focused their gaze on the figure that stood there. "Can't you guys just SHUT UP? We have a new guest!"

Everyone stopped and silenced themselves. I heard murmuring around me as I locked my eyes on the man that stood, talking. "…_That stupid counselor… …Why's that ass here anyway… ?" _I heard Macao whisper to Freid.

"ANYWAYS, Everyone, meet Lucy. How do you feel about the place so far, Lucy?" I watched as the figure came out. I let my jaw drop in shock. Almost five feet of oldness, stood our counselor. His white mustache covered most of his face and his chinky eyes closed off most of his eyesight.

"Well? How is it?"

I smiled a fake smile and sputtered, "It's _GREAT_ to be here. I think I'm going to enjoy every living moment with you guys." _Good job ya loser, keep yapping and more lies will keep sliding out. _

Everyone cheered and threw their arms into the air.

Little did I know that that lie was going to become reality in a matter of weeks.

**Natsu's POV **

I woke up, sweating and startled, my head in a daze. Giving my bed to Lucy-san had been a bigger sacrifice then I had thought. My body ached and creaked as I sat up. _3:00 am. Four more hours._ I looked around. Every boy was in their spot, either clutching a magazine or on their backs drooling like idiots. Grey was next to me, holding a magazine with one hand and had the other in his mouth. _Loser. _Gazille was slouched on the sofa and Macao had chosen to fall asleep with his legs hung over the side.

I looked longingly across the room towards my former bed, now taken by a sleeping girl. _Why'd I have to approach her? Now I'm on the cold, hard floor with body pains and loss of sleep._ I sighed with a grunt and stood up. I walked over to the bed and nudged Lucy-san as hard as I could.

"Lucy. Lucy. LUCY."

I knew it. A deep sleeper. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the room to my disaster of a bed on the floor. I threw her there and kicked the covers onto her. "Sweet Dreams Heartfilia." I whispered. I climbed into the bed, fluffing the pillow beneath me and grabbing the covers in front of me. _Finally, a decent place to sleep. _I closed my eyes, trying to forget about the girl that had punched me and stolen my bed. I thought about my family, and things that made me smile, but somehow, Lucy's face kept appearing.

I grunted in frustration and covered my face with my pillow. _Get out of my head, Lucy Heartfilia. You mean NOTHING to me. _ I stopped there, and again tried to forget about her. I slowly closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep. The thing that made me fall asleep? _I stopped fighting it, and thought ONLY about Lucy._

_

* * *

_

**So... that's the end. Sorry if you don't like it and having the ending being so vague! Remember to review and comment please! Muchas Gracias, and Nos Vemos! **_  
_


	2. Day 2: Cheesy Love Stories DO Exist

**Aloha! Bonjour! Xin Chao! Chapter TWO! Whoo! I just wanted to thank some people...**

**BubblegumFish **

** CherryChan09 (_Ooh ah! Merci Beaucop!)_**

** Darth Hawk 32**

** Giuro Eterna Amicizia**

** kittycat38 (_Grazie!) _ **

** Luminous Snow**

** silverpheonix13**

** yaix23 **

** GakuenAliceGRL**

**xXDarknessofDeathXx**

** LightSpeed Athlete24 (_Danke! Danke! DANKE! Thank you!)_ **

**ScarletEyesXiii **

**xxxKuratenshixxx **

**fairytail3695**

**And a _SPECIAL _BIG THANKS to dark angel vs light angel.  (Mainly 'cos you kick ass!) But uhh.. Thank you to you all!**

**If I missed your name, I'm very sorry. I tried my best. Sorry if the first half is a bit of a drag. It kinda caught my attention when I reached the ending and uploaded it... Overall, I think I did a pretty OK job on the first part.**

**Fairy Tail is not mine. I don't own it. If I did, *sigh* Things would go bad. REAL bad.**

**

* * *

Lucy's POV**

_FLOP. _I stared down at the pathetic stack of pancakes the counselor had given me. The stack stood lopsided, uneven. _Just like my back last night. _I thought.

Stupid Natsu. I had been giving him the cold shoulder all morning. He had thrown me on the floor, taking back his bed in the middle of the night. I hated him for that. It was hard though, avoiding him. He was one of the only guys that had really talked to me last night, and offered his bed. The only person I had left to hang out with was Erza.

I dragged my feet towards the table Erza sat at and plopped myself down. At the moment, I didn't really care if she was saving the seat. I was just grumpy overall.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm staying in the boy's cabin." I muttered. Erza seemed to chuckle at that and then patted me on the shoulder.

"You met Natsu Dragneel, huh?" she giggled. I frowned at her, giving her the grumpiest face I could make.

"Yeah, he's friggin' messed up." I complained.

"Don't worry, it gets better." I sighed and speared a section of the pancake stack. I pierced it with my fork and dumped it into a bowl of syrup, drenching it.

"Isn't that… Unhealthy…?" she asked.

"… Not for me. I can eat anything, and I won't gain a single pound." I mumbled between chews. I hadn't been this grumpy in _forever._

"Well, you might want to clean up your act. I invited some friends to eat with us. You know, so you can get to meet them?" I nodded, with syrup dripping down my lower lip. I snagged a napkin from the center of the table and wiped my face clean.

I fixed my posture and sat, waiting. Five girls approached us, with a sixth one trotting behind them: unusually younger.

"You must be Lucy!" The first one approached me, her blue hair bouncing up and down.

"Erza-san told me about you last night!' she exclaimed.

"Nice.. To meet you too!" I said. "Do you have a name?"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. It's Levy McGarden." I opened my mouth to say something, but was caught by a hand yanking my shirt back.

"You got any liquor?" whispered the girl that had clutched me. Her dark brown hair flowed down to her waist.

"That's Cana Alberona, the alcoholic of Fairy Tail." said Erza. "Last night, she showed up with a keg of beer for her luggage."

"Of course, she drank all of it before the counselors could find out that it even existed." explained Levy.

"Juvia is wondering who this is…?" I turned around to meet eye to eye with another blue-haired girl.

"This is Lucy, Juvia. This is her first year here!" Levy said.

"Oh… Juvia is glad!" said Juvia. _First year?_

"How many times have you guys been here?" I asked.

"I've been here the longest, _five years_. The rest of us just joined three years ago." said Erza

I nodded my head, trying to remember all of this information. The fourth girl approached me, with sapphire eyes and shimmering hair.

"That one's Mira-Jane." slurred Cana. "She's the beauty of the school."

"Juvia is always jealous…"

"Oh! It's okay Juvia, you're pretty to me!" Levy said, trying to comfort her. Mira-Jane approached us, smiling.

"Lucy, is it? Nice to meet you!" I stood, stunned. Such a sweet voice, perfect looks, and a killing smile. What _didn't_ she have? Cana yanked me back again.

"But there's also Evergreen," Cana nudged her head to a girl that sat in the back of the cafeteria talking to a boy I had seen yesterday and Macao. Her features were beautiful, but her glasses clouded her eyes.

"She's the one talking to Elfman, Mira's brother. She's been here for a while now, and she's a beauty, of course, but she's always trying to be the prettiest. Her eyes are her favorite features, but when she tries to put contacts on, her eyes are too sensitive, and they won't go in." Cana continued. "So she always trying to enhance the rest of her features."

The youngest girl came skipping up to me. Her raven locks fell to her hips and her sweet face glowed.

"I'm Wendy!" she exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!" she forcefully hugged me and then patted my leg. "Did you meet Natsu?" she said.

"Yeah…" I muttered.

"He's my brother!" I spit out the juice I had just drunk. _Damn! Was this little angel SIBLINGS with NATSU?_

"I hope you guys get along!" she hopped away, leaving me to think.

The last beauty approached me, with light green hair. She sat down next to me, patting her lap as she did.

"The name's Bisca." she said softly. She smiled at me. _Ahh, a calm one._

"Don't trust her too much, Lucy." said Mira-Jane.

"Juvia saw all of Bisca's guns in her luggage." sighed Juvia.

"The counselors still haven't found out yet." said Erza. "She's crazy."

"You shouldn't be saying that Erza…" said Bisca. "Or should I tell Lucy about that special Ge-"

"-WAIT!" Erza screamed.

"LET'S GO LADIES!" I turned around to see a counselor yelling his lungs out at us.

"WE'RE SWIMMIN' TODAY!"

_Swimming? Damn it._

I walked out of the restroom, wrapping the towel around me tightly. Erza and Levy came running towards me.

"We're swimming in the lake today." Erza said.

"Where's you swimsuit Lu-chan?" added Levy. I looked down at Erza and Levy. Erza wore a dark red swimsuit, the neck swooping down past her ample chest. Levy wore a floral top, with blue shorts on the bottom.

"I couldn't find the bottoms to my swimsuit…" muttered Levy. She playfully tugged at my towel. I growled at her in response.

Mira-Jane walked up to us, dressed out in a lavender purple that was PRACTICALLY see-through. I stood wide-eyed at her attire.

"You like it? I got it custom-made!" she said. She twirled in it, not noticing Cana walk up to her.

"What the hell…?" Cana blinked at Mira-Jane. Cana was wearing the same exact swimsuit, purple, with slits towards the stomach and ivory accents.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mira screeched.

"How- wha- fu-" Cana stuttered. The two continued to figure out the mess they were in.

"_SO…_" Levy pressured me. "Let's see that swimsuit!" Juvia and Wendy walked up to us, in matching blue tops.

"Today, Juvia decided to match with Wendy!" Juvia said. "Juvia is excited!"

"I'm excited too." added Wendy. Levy and Erza leaned into me.

"C'mon now, Lucy, let's see what's underneath that towel…" I watched as the rest of the girls clambered towards me, cornering me in…

**Natsu's POV**

So far the day had been pretty okay, except that Lucy had decided to ignore me, and we had to go swimming.

Don't get me wrong, swimming is great and all, it keeps you in shape and does WONDERS for your body, but Grey had a thing for water, COLD water and ice, and well, I actually tried to avoid water a lot. I didn't _love_ water, in short.

I trudged out of the cabin, holding my towel, and extra ones in case Elfman had forgotten again. In the corner off my eye, I saw Grey, ready to rip off his trunks and start skinny-dipping at any moment.

_WHAP! _"OWW!" I rubbed the back of my head and looked back to see Loki, one of my friends.

"What was that for, ya ass?" I said

"For _LUCY_." Loki ruffled his orange hair and then turned dramatically. "She's mine now. It says so in the stars. So don't go near her." His eyes glinted in the sunlight.

_Uhh, Soap Drama much? And what STARS? Hell, it's morning. And what was with all this "Lucy's mine" crap? He needs to shut the hell up._ I walked away, leaving Loki to his dreaminess.

I walked down to the lake, meeting up with Gerard and Alzack. Gerard was pretty new here, different from the rest of us, with bluish hair and a face tattoo. He seemed to know Erza, so that seemed like a good enough reason for me to accept him as a friend.

Alzack was like us, the typical enraged idiot who would stumble around if he drank too much. His hair was the third longest, next to Freid. (Gazille had the longest.) and was pretty friendly. But one thing that I _hated _about the guy was that he would stuff the closet up with guns, and _millions_ of bullet cases! It got on my nerves EVERY year.

"You ready, Alzack, Gerard?" I asked as I approached them. Gerard nodded his head.

"Of course! Don't think that you're gonna win this year Natsu, not again. I've been training." said Alzack, pumping his fist into the air.

Although I _REALLY DISLIKED_ water I seemed to win the swimming race every year. It was simple, all you had to do was move you arms and legs like you were running a marathon. The race was next week, but I guess today we were prepping for it. Erza and Grey always gave a challenge, also Juvia, but I somehow always won.

"Oii, Natsu, you've been training? You're ass is about to be handled." Gazille came rushing towards me.

"You know it!" I exclaimed. "I'm _pumped_ for this challenge."

"Onee-san!" Wendy came running towards me and Gazille, hugging Gazille_ first_, and then me.

I may haven't told you this, but Gazille and I are brothers. We act like it doesn't exist but it's true. Really, it's our mom. Our dad's are different. They disappeared seven years ago, but that's long gone now. Wendy's our little sister, she's the only reason why we act like brothers at times if it weren't for her, we'd be slapping each others faces by now.

"You think you could help me?" She asked. "Lucy won't let us see her bathing suit… I want to see it too! But she won't budge."

Gazille and I looked into our eyes; and in one moment, I knew we had the same plan.

"C'mon Lu-chan! You'll have to eventually! We're _swimming!_" Levy chided.

I hid behind a bush while Gazille hid next to a trash can.

"You ready?" he asked. I nodded.

Lucy clung onto her towel, tightening it more and more as Cana threatened her. I focused on her. "LET'S GO!" Gazille howled. In one short second, Gazille and I swept towards Lucy, grabbed her towel from behind, and yanked it swiftly off of her.

I hadn't been this happy since the day I found out I could shove more that ten pounds of food down my throat.

"KYAAAAA!" Lucy screeched with anger. I took a look at her, and ended up with blood running down the side of my nose.

I stared at her lavish chest, only covered by a skin-tight black and white checkered bikini top. I shined in the sunlight. Her bottoms didn't match, with pink and yellow stripes dancing across the top. The pieces were tied with string, that could easily be pulled at. At that moment, I couldn't stop staring. It was like as if my mind had stop working and I was stuck in this position. Drool dripped down and blood trickled around my mouth.

I continued, not feeling a thing, until Lucy slapped me across the face. _SLAP! _

A deep red hand print imprinted on my face.

"JERK!" Lucy jerked the towel from my arm and gave a large, loud slap to Gazille.

"YOU TOO!" She walked away from us, red as ever.

I rubbed my cheek, feeling the heated mark.

"That hurt a hella lot." wheezed Gazille. "That's one load that'll heat up quickly, right Natsu?" I nodded and continued to rub my face.

I still couldn't help thinking that this morning had ended horribly.

**Lucy's POV**

"How could that _idiot_ just do that?" I scoffed. "There's a reason why I don't let people see my skin." I sighed.

"Juvia is jealous…. Juvia wants a chest like Lucy-san too…"

"It's not the best. It hurts your back sometimes, and guys stare at you like perverts." I said. "I sometimes wish I had a smaller chest."

I stepped into the lake, enveloping my body in water. I steadied my breath and then looked down into the water. "Besides, I think every girl should be comfortable with the way they are."

"Mira!" A girl with the similar features as Elfman and Mira came rushing towards us. "I haven't met the legendary Lucy yet!"

"Oh! Lisanna, this is Lucy." she held out her hand towards me. "And Lucy, this is Lisanna, my sister. " I greeted her and then continued on with my lecture. "You should feel good about your body. It only makes it worse if you think negative about it." Juvia nodded her head and then jumped into the lake, splashing me and the rest of the girls. I playfully splashed water onto her, and the rest of the girls jumped in, making a wave, that soon hit Natsu. I laughed at him, and then enjoyed the rest of my time with the girls.

* * *

"You should come over to our cabin tonight, Lucy. We can sneak you back into the boy's cabin afterwards." suggested Mira-Jane. I dug into the fruit Danish that sat presented in front of me. Dinner had given me a nice welcome, and had satisfied me.

"No, but really! It's about time to go, so c'mon!" Mira said. I shoved the rest of my dessert into my mouth and followed Erza and Lisanna to their cabin.

I settled down onto their carpeted floor, taking a look around. The room was cleaner, people had the same sleeping spots, and everything was neat.

"So… Lu-chan… DID YOU HEAR ABOUT ERZA?" said Bisca

"Hmm?"

"DON'T ASK, LUCY! IT'S NOTHING!" cried Erza

"Now I'm curios." I replied. "Tell me."

Bisca opened her mouth to talk, but Erza caught her mouth and covered it.

"It's about Gerard." said Cana. Erza rushed over to her and slapped her palm against her lips.

"It's a romantic story…" Evergreen continued on for her. "Taken that she and Gerard… Mm."

"SHADD UP!" Erza screeched. Evergreen ignored her. "But they've known each other for the LONGEST time ever."

"And when they met each other again last year," said Wendy.

"They practically fell into each others arms." squealed Bisca, sticking out her tongue. Erza, that was now covering Wendy's mouth, turned a deep shade of red.

"There she goes. Scarlet like a rose. _Just, like, that." _Evergreen sighed.

"Erza-san always acts like this." said Lisanna.

"Or at least whenever we talk about _him_." added Juvia

Erza drew her shoulders in and held her legs against her body. "Oh yeah? Well lets talk about Alzack now. Or maybe Gazille? Perhaps Grey?" Erza laughed.

Bisca, Levy, and Juvia all turned the same shade of red and clutched onto their bodies the way Erza had done.

"Wait, are you _serious?" _I asked. "Does everyone here, _like someone?"_ I giggled and then sang, "C'mon, TELL ME!" Silence filled the room.

"God, you're all such a bunch of wimpy bitches!" complained Cana. "I'll tell you, Lucy." Cana grabbed a bottle underneath her bed and popped the cap off. She guzzled half of it down and started her story.

"First up's Grey." said Erza, while filing her nails.

"Mm, this one's good." pointed out Lisanna. In the corner of my eye I could see Juvia grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face into it.

"You see, Grey has this thing for ice. I mean, he goes to the kitchen to stay in the freezer. If that doesn't say something about the guy, I don't know what does. But this one day I think a year ago back when Juvia had just arrived here in Fairy Tail, Juvia was getting a drink, and when she opened the fridge, she saw him there, butt-naked." At that moment, Wendy and Mira were laughing on the floor, holding their stomachs. "It's a cute story!" Mira said, grinning.

Cana drunk some more and then continued, "She saw _everything_. She shut the door, slamming it and ran off. For weeks, she couldn't get the image out of her head, until one day-"

"Ooh! Let me tell this part!" said Lisanna. "Until one day, she found him again in the freezer. She didn't close it though, so Grey held out his hand and then said, 'You're new here right?' Instantly then, she thought she was meant for him since he let her see _everything_." She leaned into me closely and then whispered, "But all of us have seen it, she just doesn't know it. I think that part of her is cute, right?" I nodded and then asked, "Alzack next?"

"Over here." I looked up towards the top bunks. Evergreen beamed. "I'm the expert at this one." Every one agreed and let Evergreen start.

"Before they had attended Fairy Tail, Bisca and Alzack were members of a shooting range club. They lived on opposite sides of the country, but they were the top two. So they were paired to be the ones to represent the club at a tournament."

"Shh! This is the best part." Mira shushed Bisca that was breathing heavily in corner.

"The day the met was the tournament, and _supposedly,_ once they fired their guns, love struck them and took over, giving them the ability to win the tournament. Then, a year later, they met each other again, here."

"Sweet story, huh?" said Erza.

"I myself, prefer a _mature_ man." scoffed Cana. She tossed the empty bottle to the side and patted her belly. "No need for kids around eighteen or nineteen like us. The man I dream of is twice my age!" I stared at her strangely, and then encouraged her to go on. She leaned into me and then smirked, "A man like Macao already has a kid, old enough to take care of another soul, right? He's almost old enough to be my dad, but that doesn't stop me." She laughed and grabbed another bottle.

"But then… Gazille…. That monster-"

"He's not a monster!" protested Levy. She dug her face into her body more and more.

"Let me do the talking." said Wendy. "Besides, Gazille _is _my brother."_ That explains why Natsu's so reckless. Gazille's his brother. _

"Levy volunteers at a local library every winter, taken that she LOVES books. Gazille had to help out one day for... 'community services' and he met Levy there. One day-"

"Yes!" Evergreen whispered.

...Like I was _saying_, one day when the library was closing down, Gazille stayed after with Levy to put up the books. As they were there, they separated the work in half and worked. But once they had reached to the last of it, Levy and Gazille bumped into each other, startling Levy, making her punch him. You know, for self defense?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, Good job, Levy." Bisca threw a pillow in Levy's direction and grinned.

"He was knocked out _completely. _And as he was on the floor he started having d_reams._ Or or at least that's what Onee-san says. He grabbed Levy without knowing it and held her there hostage! When he woke up, he let her go and then coughed out, 'Sorry.' Levy was SOOO embarrassed, she ran out red as ever! And now, they're here together. " said Wendy. Levy whimpered out, "But I do really think he has a soft side. It's just under all that bad ass attitude and clothing."

I giggled. _Levy and Gazille? Sweet with …MONSTER? The idea was cute. You'd just have to make it into a reality._

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ Gazille appeared behind the door and coughed. "L-Lucy, Natsu wants to see you." his rough voice rung outwards into the cabin. I nodded swiftly and then spinned to see Levy's face. She was shining, bright as the sun. She waved to Gazille as he walked out.

"Well... look who's happy now?" giggled Mira. I laughed along and then stood up. "I'm gonna head back, to see what Natsu wants." Before I walked out, Lisanna caught my sleeve.

"Watch out for him, Lucy. He's been my friend since we were kids. He can get reckless."

_Lisanna and... Natsu? They were'nt that close, right?_

_

* * *

_

I kicked dirt as I walked to the boy's cabin. I looked down to the ground, watching the dust fly upward into the sky.

_BONK!_ "Oww!" I winced. I looked up to see Natsu. His head was down, looking at his shoes. He brought his eyes up, and focused his gaze on me. I flinched in response.

"Mm... Lucy.." He said softly.

"...Yes?" I asked. His eyes melted and he turned away to hide them. He face turned the shade of crimson and he stuttered out, "S-sorry. For this m-morning." I was shocked at this, but understood. "Thank you, Natsu." I said. I walked away, with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Yeah! Done! HOORAH! Okay, that's enough. Well, Thank you for reading and remember to C&C! **

**Oh, yeah sorry for the tacky/cheesy stories... I had no inspiration. :(**


	3. Day 3: Morning: I Triple Dog Dare You

**こんにちは！ Hello!**

**안녕하세요! Hi!  
**

**(I'm not exactly sure if that's how you spell it... I'm very sorry to any Korean or Japanese readers. I kinda fail at those two languages...)**

**WHOO! It's been WAY too long since I've posted something. Mainly because I've been moving to a different house and also the fact that I have NO inspiration whatsoever. I feel like this chapter was pulled out of me. The first half was pretty okay, and actually fun to write, but the second half was my lazy self kicking in, and in the end, I was not very satisfied. I'm not saying that I hate this chapter, but I feel like I could've done better. Sorry.**

**Now, the drinking age is sixteen... I believe in the book, so don't yell at me for making everyone drink a bunch of beer. Everyone seems a little more OOC in this chapter than the others... Furthermore, I really am truly sorry for not updating sooner. This chapter was just not up to base. *sighs* :(**

**Thank you, to all of you readers for reviewing and reading. It really got me motivated to finish this chapter. Hopefully the next will be much better. During the time in between my chapters, I have received a whole lotta new readers! Thank you! To all of my readers and reviewers, here's a toast, with a slice of birthday cake! (My birthday was a few days ago.) I love you guys more than the sun's ability to shine. :)**

**And no, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. If I did, by now, Gazille would've been the main character! He's WAY more bad ass then Natsu.**

**

* * *

**

**Natsu's POV**

_I triple dog dare you… Just do it Natsu, it won't hurt!_

I woke up immediately. My hair was plastered against my forehead; sticky with sweat. My breath was short and heavy. It was in the middle of the night, like last night. I was again, on the floor.

_We triple dog dare you, Natsu… Or risk getting something you most fear of…_

The same repetitive words circled around my head over and over, replaying on a broken record. It wouldn't stop. I had to do it. I wasn't going to lose her trust.

"How was you're sleep last night?" Lucy asked me.

"It… was alright." I turned around and lifted my shirt up. I pointed to a red blemish on my lower back. "You see that? It hurts when I sleep there." I pouted and cried sarcastically.

"Haha. Here, you can eat this to replenish." Lucy slammed a foot wide waffle onto my tray and drizzled chocolate all over. She sprayed a whole can of whip cream and put a cherry on the top. "You're an eater, right?" she handed me a fork and laughed. "You'd have to be an idiot to do that." she walked away, giggling. I scoffed. "Eat this? Easy." I said under my breath.

I sat down at an empty table, hoping that for once, no one would bother me. _No luck. _

"DID YOU DO IT?" Gazille jammed his fist into my mouth and yanked out my tongue. "You better hurry, I already got the hardware." he chuckled, almost evilly. Gerard came from behind and grabbed my ear.

"OUUUUU!" My words came out distorted due to the clutching of my tongue. "Gazille…. Do you think that we can fit it through? We'll have to stretch it…" Gerard forcefully pulled my ear forward to speculate.

From behind, I felt my shirt lift up. I flinched as a cold hard hand ran across the top of my back. _What the hell? No man should touch me. Disgusting. _

Fried, Loki, and Grey said in unison, "If we can just get some Sumi, we'll be able to do it." I heard them mumble under their breaths.

"Don't worry Grey, I have mastered the skill ever since I was a child! Loki has the artistic brain and I have the skills!"

"Yeah, but won't _that _thing make him look like a criminal? I need _someone _to fight around here! What if the ass goes to jail?" I shivered in fear.

"We'll cut you a deal Natsu. Since you successfully pulled off the apology last night, we won't add the new hardware _yet._ We'll have an assignment for you to achieve every day, so you better get started on today's or you'll be getting some new jewelry for your tongue." Gazille handed me a sheet of paper.

"This is today's assignment. Remember, we're only doing this because you're the only guy who can." I studied the paper. "W-WHAT? There's no way I can do this!" I protested.

"It'll be easy. C'mon, we need this. We've been way too broke for the last three years. She comes from a family with riches. I know it doesn't seem like us, but we're desperate. And besides, the additional hardware could actually be a turn on…"

"No way! I'm gonna hurt her! And myself!"

"You really wanna go home in this condition?" Gazille lifted his hand to my shoulder. I sighed. There was no way someone could do something like this. It was dirty, wrong and sick. But Gazille and Wendy deserved a better life. I had to do it.

"Alright. But if I develop something more, you gotta slap me out of it." I started to walk away until Gazille shot his hand out to me. He firmly grabbed my arm. I turned to see him. He looked serious, yet emotional. Harsh, yet soft. He was everything, but nothing.

"Thank you." he whispered.

**Lucy's POV**

"Oh, c'mon Lucy! Please?"

"No way!"

"It's not like Natsu's gonna do it _again. _I thought you two made up last night!" Lisanna crossed her arms and frowned. I shook my head slightly and chuckled. "I guess we did, huh?" I again wrapped a towel tightly around my body. Mira and Cana came out for the second time, actually wearing different swimsuits.

"Cana gave in and bought another suit." Mira laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, ya bimbo. I would've kept if you hadn't gotten all 'demon' on me."

We all laughed as we walked outside to the lake. I tore off my summer colored towel and leaped into the water. I hit the water softly, and as my body entered into the aquatic world. When I surfaced, a splash hit me to the side. Natsu burst with laughter as I recollected my thoughts after being hit.

"Jerk!" I splashed water on him, knocking him over. I stuck my finger at him and guffawed. He slicked his hair back and dove into the water.

Evergreen and Bisca cheered as I spinned around over and over trying to locate Natsu under the dark bluish green water.

"KYAAAA!" I screeched as a hand reached onto my arm and dragged me down below. Natsu grabbed me under water, putting his arm around my mouth and his other around my shoulders He playfully held me as I tried to break free. I slammed my fist into his head and swam back up to the water.

I giggled with laughter as Natsu came up from the water frowning. His body lined with red marks from my struggling. He howled with laughter and grabbed me by the shoulders. I placed my damp hands on his face, now soaked. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. My heart stopped.

He leaned into me, closer, and closer.

"I GOTTA GO!" I yelled and duck down into the water to escape his clutch. I swam and swam, till I reached the shore. I sat down onto the muddy sand and buried my face into my hands.

_What the hell was THAT? No, Lucy, you've got it all wrong, he probably just wanted to tell you a secret, so he had to make a confined space between our faces! Or more likely he just passed out right then and there and was about to fall on you! Yeah! That's it! Good job Lucy, you've solved Natsu intentions in less than a minute! You're getting better at reading people!_

"So you and Natsu must be pretty good friends now, huh?" Lisanna walked up to me and kneeled down. "That's Natsu for you, friendly and kind." she sighed. "Did you have fun though? You know, over there where you two were basically flirting with each other?" I cringed at the word 'flirting.'

"We _weren't _flirting. We were just hanging out! It was no where near flirting."

"Yeah, you say that after he puts his arms around you under water and tries to kiss you!" I cringed again at her usage of word 'kiss.'

"Look, if we ask everyone else, I'm sure they'll defend me!" I said. Lisanna stopped Gerard and Wendy who was walking by. "Were they flirting?" she asked.

"Yeah… sorry Lucy, but when it comes to a point where there's physical contact and 'playful' grabbing, I would count that as flirting." Gerard shivered and strolled away.

"Lucy, you are aware that when it comes to Gerard, everything he says is always correct, right? So if he says it's true, it's true. Sorry. But I'm sure you and onee-san can work this out." Wendy explained.

I groaned at this. Chalk one up for Lisanna.

"No offense Lucy, but you better clean up your act before everyone here actually thinks you guys are together. She stood up and exchanged places with Loki. He crouched down next to me and held out his hand. "It's Loki. You're Lucy, right?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you… Loki." I grabbed his hand and shook it with firmness.

"Since this is your first year, I'll lay you on a warning. No PDA on this campus." _What? PDA? PUBLIC DISPLAY OF AFFECTION? Hell no. _

"Thanks, Loki, but next time, MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" I stood up and kicked sand onto him. It entered into his eyes and he screamed for help. I scoffed and strutted away. His cries continued for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

I looked at the painted picture in front of me. Streaks of black and red covered the canvas. I dipped my paintbrush in a bright yellow and carefully dabbed a number of dots in a corner. I wiped my brow and put my paints down. _Finished._

"Nice. You like mine?" Cana held up her canvas.

She had painted a beer keg. _Of course she had._

"I-it's one of a kind." I stammered.

From afar, Macao waved me over. Fried nodded his head slightly and motioned me to come. I said bye to Cana and ambled over to them.

"You're friends with Cana?" Macao asked.

"Yeah, she's a little loose, but she's cool." I replied.

"Ha ha, loose, huh?"

"Well, she drinks a lot, that's all, and she's almost never sober."

"Do you think she has any booze left? I really need some. I've been on the wagon for so long, I don't even remember what real beer taste like. The one our counselor offers is stale, and distasteful. I want some _real _hard liquor !" he complained. I smiled and agreed.

"I actually haven't any alcohol yet." I said. Fried stopped me and Macao gave me the "Shut up" look. "Are you freakin' _KIDDING _me?" Fried asked. "I mean, everyone here has! Even the little one, Wendy! Gazille was drunk and accidentally offered!"

"Should… I? You know, have a drink?"

"Definitely! Get Cana the get some of her liquor for us, and tonight, we'll have a ball!" Macao roared with excitement.

"Cool. I won't get drunk, right?" I asked nervously as we all exited the art studio. Fried stopped us at a tree. "Well, I mean, two years ago, when I had my first draft with my family, I took in quite a few drinks until I started slurring, so you should be fine." He chortled and ran off.

_Fried's right. I won't get drunk! _I laughed at myself for thinking that I would get drunk easily, or even worse pass out. I caught up to Levy and Juvia to talk, so I could rid my head of my troubles.

* * *

"Lucy! Have you had anything yet?" Erza grabbed me from behind.

"No… you?" I swiveled the red plastic cup between my fingers. Everyone was crammed in the mess hall, and enjoying the "refreshments" Cana had managed to snag in. All of a sudden, drinking alcohol didn't seem like a great thing anymore. Juvia had passed out and Elfman and Bisca were both drunk, dancing on tables.

"On my fifth one already!" Erza leaned her head back to take a sip out of her cup, only to find it empty. "Huh. Lemme get some more. You drink up, okay?" Erza winked at me and skipped off.

I stared down into the menacing cup hoping that someway, I could avoid drinking it. Grey tripped over and laid his hand on me. He slurred gibberish and clumsily stumbled away. _Well, he's done. _

"Let's get going Lucy!" Cana pressured me. She put her hand on my shoulders as she slowly crept up on me.

"Yeah! I wanna see you take your first taste of sweet, cheap, beer!" Macao shoved me. I shivered in fear and brought the plastic cup to my lips.

At first, as the cold liquid touched my tongue, it felt good. Cool, and nice, It wasn't until I actually tasted it.

"YOU GUYS LIKE THIS?" I coughed up the small amount beer I had consumed and stuck my tongue out in disgust. "It's a hella worst than I thought it would be! Do you know how damn bitter this tastes?" Macao scoffed.

"Ah, youngsters. Nowadays, people don't even have the decency to truly enjoy a drink of beer. If you try it again, it tastes better each time, and it starts getting this sorta breadish aftertaste." Macao explained. He clinked his cup with Cana and guzzled down his drink.

"Well, if you say so…" And so I did. Again after that, and then after that. Every single time, it tasted better, almost turning citrus-like when I reached my sixth one.

But by then, I was stumbling out of the mess hall, and grabbing a seat on a brick. My head was spinning and my stomach ached with pains. I felt like vomiting, but yet, wanted to drink more.

"Looks like someone had too much to drink." Natsu looked down at me and crouched down next to me and patted my back. "How many?" he laughed at my lazy stature.

"S-seven?" I burped and drooped down like a flower.

"Wow… Even more then Erza.. You're a tough cookie, Lucy!"

"You?" I linked my words together making a slurring sound.

"Ah, I don't drink unfortunately. It's really unhealthy for me. Makes me heat up really badly. I would love to though, but uh, doctor. It's just juice packs for me." he chortled at his own pathetic words. I laughed too, for some odd reason that I still couldn't remember why.

"H-Hey, I'm really sorry for earlier today. That was outta line."

I could feel my face heat up. _He was ACTUALLY apologizing! _

"It's fine. R-really." I leaned my body against his and sighed.

"Being drunk sucks." He laughed and then lifted my shoulders up. He looked me straight in the eye.

"Lucy, I love you." He leaned into me, and softly put his lips into mine.

_WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON?

* * *

_

**So yeah, It's a cliffhanger. But only because I really just wanted to finish this chapter to get on with the next. It was really rushed. But anyways, Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked some of the parts! I'll redeem myself next time, I promise. :) **

**Well until next time, **

**さようなら！ Goodbye!**

**안녕! Bye!**

**(Again, with the Korean and Japanese thing, I pretty much suck. So sorry.)**


	4. Day 3: Evening: Afternoon Wishes

**Xin Chao Ban! Bonjour, Chica! Let's Vamanos Today! (All of those languages were WAY too mixed together. -_-')**

**Haha, it's been a while, hasn't it? School's been tough to keep up with lately, and well honestly, I haven't been doing so hot. But no worries, I still maintain a good healthy grade. (: **

**Sorry for such the late update… But I really feel like I redeemed myself in this one! From this point on, the character POV's are going to drift from one to the other, mostly from the guys, and now not so much of Natsu. He hasn't left the story, but he doesn't really play a big role in the upcoming chapters probably because now it's more about the guys, and their plan instead of NaLu fluff. (More like… ALL AROUND FLUFF! HAHAHAHAHA! LOVE, FOR EVERYONE!) Sorry if this ticks you off. C&C please!**

**And I've decided to do a new thing. You guys can comment on what you want to happen in the next chapter. I'll either choose my favorite, or choose a random one. But please, do try to stick to the main idea of the story. Try to avoid things like, "I want Natsu to murder Gazille." or "I would like to see Erza fall in love with a rabbit and then get beaten up by a stuffed animal." Just try, please? And please, I'M BEGGING YOU, don't try to advance the story all of a sudden, like, "I would like to have Natsu and Lucy have a child together at camp." And, if not, you can put in a quote or saying you want one of the characters to say. For example, "I would like to have Lucy say, 'BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH.' Please!" I'll most likely choose three to five of the commented quotes to put in the next chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail. I'm pretty sure if I did, Lucy would already be pregnant with Natsu's twins, along side their other three children.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I slowly lifted my lips off of Lucy's and then sighed. She looked at me, confused. _No surprise there. _

"N-Natsu…" I slowly swiftly got up and started walking away.

"W-Wait! Natsu!" I heard her call behind me. I quickened my pace and ignored her call. _Great job, you ass, Natsu. Not only have you confused Lucy, but you've done the most sick and disgusting thing in the world. AND IT'S FOR MONEY! Ugh. I hate you._

* * *

"Good job, you did it like a man." Alzack grabbed me by the shoulders and ruffled my hair.

"Can you leave me alone?" I mumbled under my breath.

"What? Sorry! I can't here you!" he laughed and then shoved me into the wall.

"I said," my voice rose. "Will you just leave me alone, ya dick?" I yelled. He backed off of me and asked, "Natsu… what's going on here?" he quieted down and then glanced around the hallway to see if anyone was there. "This isn't about… Lucy, is it?" his voice lowered and grew shaky. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a crack. I could feel the anger in me swell up.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." I said softly. I threw my hand down and ran my fingers through my hair. "Whatever I'm doing to her- this _thing, _is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this, I've got to go tell her the truth!" I shook my head and then walked down the hallway towards the entrance where I had entered.

"W-Wait!" Alzack slid in front of me; his back against the door. "What a-about the deal?" he stammered.

"That '_deal'_ was a dare in the first place wasn't it? You guys were threatening to put piecings in my tongue! Tattoos on my back! It was first class blackmailing!" I yelled.

"You can't back out now!" Alzack grabbed my shirt and yanked it towards him. "Think about your brother and sister, Natsu. Think about what they deserve!" I pushed him away and then hit the door behind him: missing him by only a hair.

"I love them Alzack, I really do. But there are times when enough is enough. Lucy's going to get hurt by me, and I can't let that happen. I don't want to cause any trouble. Why can't someone else do it anyways?"

"Natsu, you know _exactly _why no one else can and also me. If it weren't for Bisca, I'd be hauling my ass out there right now! I can't just do something like that when I think of someone else!"

"Oh, and you don't think I have feelings for anyone? You don't know that!" I scoffed and then motioned Alzack away. "Move, or I'll hit you."

"Natsu, please. Wendy needs you." he pleaded.

"I can't." I swung my arm forward, hitting Alzack in the stomach. _A perfect uppercut. Since the ass drank beer like Lucy, it should hurt pretty bad. _

Alzack gasped as the connection hit him. As I retracted, he fell to the floor and then clutched his stomach. I chortled and then stepped over him.

"NATSU!" I froze.

"Stop it." Alzack stood up from behind me. "Move aside. Lemme go do your stupid deed. I'm not going to let you go through piercings and Lucy just for Gazille. Just haul your ass out of here and I'll take care of her." He stumbled in front of me and then stumbled to Gazille, almost twenty feet away.

_That's what I call taking one for the team…_

**Alzack's POV**

"Gazille… Natsu…"

"I understand." he bellowed. "Are you signing yourself up?" he asked. I nodded. I sighed.

"You know you don't have to do it, right? I can always sign up for the sake of things." Gazille offered. I shook my head. "No, it's fine really. Don't you have a Levy to attend to?" I chuckled somberly.

"Shadd up!" Gazille screamed through his teeth. He grabbed my head and put me in a head lock. "I told you we weren't going to talk about his!" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha. Now let go of me Gazille." I roughly shoved him off of me. "I have to go make Lucy fall for me." I mumbled under my breath.

"You sure? I mean… with Bisca, and all…"

"Just don't talk about it, okay?" I asked. Elfman approached us. "What's this going on about you ditchin' Bisca, huh? You call that manly?" He smacked me across the head. _I guess Elfman overheard our conversation. God. Friggin' Eavesdropping. _

"Ah, stop it Elfman. It's for the sake of Wendy and Natsu. I need to save them from losing their home and Alzack volunteered himself up for the job." Gazille growled.

"But wait, I don't think this should be taken lightly, I mean, our plan just almost went hay wire, and all of a sudden, _you _want to be the hero? Talk about being unfair. I think all of the guys should have input in this." Elfman complained. I agreed. "You're right. I was being selfish. Let's call up the guys." I said. We all threw our fists into the air and then brought our elbows down, fast. "YOSH!"

* * *

"Alright guys, I think you _all_ know why we're here." Gazille banged his fist against the counter. It was already four in the afternoon. _Running period. _

"_Natsu," _he pointed to Natsu who was outside running along side Erza. "has backed out of the plan, and we need a new volunteer to get Lucy to donate money for Wendy." he cleared his throat. "_Alzack_ here," he roughly grabbed me by the shirt, "has volunteered for the spot. Anyone who opposes, say now."

Silence filled the room.

"Well then, I guess-" The room busted with noise all of a sudden. Guys were screaming at the top of their lungs and banging their fists against the table. Elfman scooted up to us from behind.

"…I don't think anyone likes this idea…" he whispered. I sighed.

"ALRIGHT, ENOUGH!" Gazille yelled. His voice bellowed through the small, crowded room. Everyone fell silent. "We need to sort this out!"

"Well, how do you expect us to act, huh?" Grey vociferated.

"Yeah! I mean, we all know about Bisca, ya dick!" Macao hollered.

"You better shut it, Macao!" I protested. "I saw you hitting up Cana just a few hours ago during drinking hour! So just can it, will you?" Macao threw me an agitated look.

"Wait, Cana?" Fried, Gerard, and Gazille cried out in confusion.

"You guys didn't know?"

"Of course they don't, Alzack! I never told them!" Macao exhaled loudly. "It wouldn't matter anyways, because Fried's in love with Mira!"

"W-w-wait," Fried spit his words out in protest and glanced nervously at Elfman, who was now crossing his arms and staring daggers at him. "N-n-no I-I don't-t!" he whimpered out in his defense. He crossed his arms in an "X" and mouthed the words "no" to Elfman while shaking his head.

"B-Besides, GERARD!" He struck his finger out towards to Gerard who was sitting in a corner, reading a book on Psychology. "He- SCARLETT! ERZA!" He barked. Gerard turned a shade of red as he looked up. "Ahh, just like Erza, turning the color of Scarlett when they think of each other…" Gazille snickered. He dramatically clasped his hands together.

"Shut it, Reitfox! You don't see me yapping about that Levy of yours, do you?" Gerard said.

Everyone exploded with excitement. Ooh's and Ahh's came from the crowd as they clamored around Gazille.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gazille roared. As Gazille leaped over Loki to grab Gerard, Natsu walked in. I quickly jumped in from of him to distract him from the scene behind me.

"What's going on over there?" Natsu drank from his water bottle.

"Just a little mishap, that's all. You go take a shower. I'll settle down your brother" I shoved Natsu into the door and out.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME, YOU ASSES! IT'S GREY WHO'S FALLEN FOR JUVIA!" I laughed as Gazille furiously grabbed Grey by the pant leg.

"OH SHUT IT, GAZILLE! YOU'RE ALMOST AS STUPID AS YOUR BROTHER!"

"NUH UH! I'M WAYYYYY SMARTER!"

"Pfft. That's what you _think_ Gazille." Loki rolled his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Gazille roared.

"Haha, SOOOOO true, Loki!" Grey chuckled.

"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" The crowd quieted down as Gazille threatened to beat the living crap out of Grey.

"Look, none of this is helping. I say we just stick with the original plan, with Alzack going in." Elfman pointed out. I lifted myself up onto a bench. "It's alright guys, Bisca and I can wait. We have a lifetime to fall for each other."

"Alzack…." Loki sighed.

"It's fine. It's not like she'll actually fall for me or anything. It's just minor flirting!"

"Wait." Macao spoke up. "I don't think you should be the _only_ one to sacrifice your chances with the love of your life. Why can't we just _all help out?" _

"What're you talkin' about?" Fried asked.

"Well, why can't we just take turns, huh? Lucy comes from a rich family, who owns A LOT of land. She's not going to just hand money to any regular guy, and real men don't take women's money. We have to do this evenly, taking turns, wooing her, so that she evenly distributes the money to us. We can use excuses like raising money for a charity or something, right? I don't want to hurt the girl. And _technically, _she's raising money for Wendy and Natsu, who _do _need the money_."_

Every nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Smart, Macao! WE aren't _lying, _we're just not giving all the details! Alright! We've got it! Alzack's assigned for today, and tomorrow…" Gazille swirled around the room looking for a guy who seemed worthy enough.

"…Gerard!" He looked up from his book again. He threw Gazille a monotonous look.

"NO."

"Oh c'mon, buddy!" Gazille wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "For me?" Gerard sighed a somber breath. "Ugh. FINE." He shut his book closed and stood up. "But _I _get to coordinate the times and places. I'm not going to do this for free."

"DEAL." Gazille brought his hand out to shake, which Gerard declined by spitting on him.

I nodded and then let out a deep breath. "Okay. Here I go."

* * *

"H-Hey there Lucy!" She turned around to look at me. "W-What's up?" I nervously coughed my words out, like a little kid trying to confront a monster.

"Oh…." She sighed and then yanked a dandelion out of the ground. "Nothing…" Dirt splattered out onto the concrete as the weed lifted out of the cement. She twirled it between her fingers and then handed it to me. "You wanna blow it? I'm too confused about my own life, I don't think I deserve it." Her face wore a mask of depression and she wilted as I pulled the weed out of her hand.

"I'm guessing that you need a little more happiness and light in your life right now, huh?" She looked up at me. "Troubles? Don't bottle them up!" I laughed and held the dandelion up between our lips. "Make a wish!" I waited until she gave in and closed her eyes, and I followed, doing the same.

"One… Two… THREE!" I opened my eyes and blew as hard as I could at the disgusting weed. Lucy did the same, giggling after all the seeds flew into the air. I laughed too.

"See? All of those Little parachutes of seeds are your worries, floating away! Let them fly away, so it can free you and let _you _bloom to become a new flower!"I pointed out the seeds sailing away in the wind. "What'd you wish for?" I asked. She smiled. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true now, would it?" I nodded in agreement.

"Why are you being so friendly and likeable all of a sudden?" she tilted her head, in a cute manner.

"W-What? I-I've al-always been-n l-like this t-t-too you-ou!" I sputtered. She laughed sarcastically and then laid her head onto my shoulder.

"You wanna hear my troubles?"

"I-I've got all evening." I replied. She grinned.

From then on, I listened to her, talking about her life and family. About how her mother had pasted away a when she was little, and how her father was crazy. I seemed at ease when I talked to her. As we parted ways, I felt a slight tugging at the strings of my heart.

I felt guilty for not being with Bisca, and for being with Lucy instead. It was that slight feeling that made me love Bisca more, but feel for Lucy. Not only was she going to help me out with Natsu, but she was also making me into a better man, teaching me that Bisca was the one for me, the one I needed to get.

**Natsu's POV**

I sighed with resentment as I entered into the boy's cabin. Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"Hey there, Natsu." Gazille's tone of voice was monotonous and banal. I lifted myself onto a top bunk next to Fried. He patted me on the back. "Don't worry, Natsu, we won't make you hurt Lucy anymore. We understand the position you're in."

Grey snickered. "You mean the fact he's probably found true love?" he mumbled. I scoffed.

"Or, what? Are you leaning towards Lisanna more?" Gerard muttered.

"Look guys," I lifted my hands in the air in defense, "There are problems with your theories of my 'love life.' One, I've known Lucy for three days. Why would fall in love with her all of a sudden? And two, I've known Lisanna for ages. She's like a little sister to me. And besides, I don't wanna kick stab Elfman in the back." The "Manly Man" was outside, most likely finding Mira, and making sure she wasn't potentially dead from Loki's "womanly charms" or falling in love with the only man alive who wanted her, Fried, who was next to me, not outside.

"Just humor for me a bit, but if Lisanna wasn't Elfman's sister, would you take her on?" Macao leaped onto the top bunk, pushing off Fried.

"And then, if Lucy just happened to know you for three years, would you take _her_ on?"Grey whispered. I threw my hand onto Macao's face and pushed him away. "Shut up, will you?"

"I personally think he looks best with Lisanna." Fried commented.

"_I'm _the brother here, and I decide who looks best. It's obviously Lucy." Gazille said.

"Oh shut up, you don't know _anything._" scoffed Macao. "Lisanna's like the old truck you'll always love..."

"But Lucy's the new Lamborghini." Grey sat up in his chair. "Natsu can either stay old fashion, or go in the damn Lamborghini! Lucy's the one."

"Why am I the topic of love and dating?" I smacked the palm of my hand into the center of my forehead.

"Just accept it, it'll always be Lisanna." Macao and Fried said.

"You need to learn that new adventures can be amazing!" Grey protested. "I'M THE BROTHER, HERE! _I _DECIDE!" Gazille added.

"We'll take a vote then. Tomorrow night."

"Who he ends up with?"

"What else do you think, you idiot?"

"Deal."

"Deal." And on that note, Gazille and Fried shook hands, putting my already miserable, confusing life, into a hell hole.

**Lucy's POV**

"LUCY!" I turned around. Loki and Elfman stood with arms open. It seemed that we were the only ones outside.

"You look happy! …_Did anything happen recently?" _asked Loki.

I smiled. "Yeah!" I rose my head high and flashed a smile at them. "I just had…. A really nice talk!" I smiled again and then skipped along past them.

_Alzack, huh? Nah. He's just a minor setback from the real deal._

* * *

**Just to make this clearer, this chapter was kinda the start of the main plot, the guy's version of Chapter 2, and the beginning of all of this AMAZING LOVE. Haha, that sounded too dramatic. _Anyways, _I'm really sorry for the minor setback in the replies. I haven't been able to reply to ANY of the comments, and I'm REALLY sorry. My damn Laptop is the slowest thing next to Earth's rotation. I promise as soon as the new comments come in for this chapter, I'll start replying as fast as a speeding bullet.**

**And remember to comment a quote or what you want to happen! OR BOTH!**

**Well, until next time, **

**Bye Bye!**

**Sayounara!**

**Au Revoir!**

**BAI!**

**Adios!**


	5. Day 4: Truck vs Lamborghini

**Xin Chao Ban! Bonjour, Chica! Let's Vamanos Today! HEY. **

**First off, I'd like to say that I am VERY sorry for uploading this chapter so late. It was completely my fault and my excuse for it is always the same; SCHOOL, DEPRESSION, and FAMILY. I would be mad at me if I were you guys. The point is that the chapter's here, right? Haha, I really suck.**

**Anyways, I'd just like to say thank you to all you guys out there that kept on waiting for me to give you guys this chapter. I sucked at delivering, but I got it here. In this chapter, I tried to tone down the whole "LET'S ALL TRICK LUCY!" thing. Most of you guys didn't really like it... so, I'm toning it down. LITTLE BY LITTLE. I didn't use Lucy' POV in this chapter, so, SORRY! But I did use Natsu's POV a lot. Remember, if you have any suggestions for the story, go ahead and post them up in the comments! I have a hard enough time trying to write, as you can see. -_-**

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

It's funny how one small suggestion from Gazille can turn into a massive problem within a few days. It's one thing to listen to the guy, and another to _actually do what he says. _Most of the crap that spews out of his mouth and his brother, Natsu's, is normally not well thought out, or impossible.

But for once in his entire lifetime, his plan actually seemed well. Good. Possible. _Perfect._

Normally, I spend my days sitting at the back of the cabin; reading. I do what I'm told and socialize with the guys around here. I crack a joke or two every now and then, but most of it's just for fun. I try to blend in, keeping to myself. And I happen to love to watch the rest of those idiots make a fool of themselves. But with the situation at hold, there wasn't a way to avoid it.

Natsu's family had been in debt for the past three years, so here I was, trying to see if Lucy Heartfilia would donate even a dime to the penniless family who had just lost their house to the debt collectors. Damn.

_Click!_ I dropped the camera down from my eyes and looked down at the picture I had just taken.

"Looks great, Gerard!" Lucy wiped her brow and pointed at my camera. We stood just outside of the campgrounds, in the forest nearby. Elfman and Evergreen had tagged along. It was Day Two of our mission to get Lucy to fall in love with us, and like promised, it was my day to try. I wasn't thrilled with it, but I was better off here with bugs and bears than with the guys trying to push me on top of Lucy.

"Lucy! C'mere!" Evergreen beckoned. I watched as Lucy ran to her, swinging her camera around her neck.

I grumbled as I swatted bugs and trudged over to Elfman.

"Man, how're we going to keep this up?" Elfman asked.

"Hey, I only have to survive for the rest of the day. Then, Macao's up tomorrow." I sighed.

"I wasn't talking about Lucy." Elfman winced and then showed me the huge pack on his back. "How much longer do I have to live, holding _all of Evergreen's stuff?" _

I chuckled, and brought the camera up to take another picture. I focused my lens onto a brightly colored flower. _Click! _I plucked the flower from it's bush and handed it to Elfman.

"Maybe this'll cool her down." I laugh.

I walked on ahead, looking for Lucy. It had only been two minutes, and I had already lost sight of her and Evergreen. Great.

"Elfman! Let's go!" I hissed. Elfman let out a heavy breath and then let out an exhausted groan. "Alright then."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Where the hell is Lucy?" My tone of voice came out more anxious then I had thought. Ever since I had left Lucy hanging, I had felt _horrible. _I felt like a dick! I had only been a day, and all my mind swirled around was _her._ When I woke up, she was the first thing on my mind, and when I went to bed, she was the last thing on my mind. I thought about her _always. _I felt cruel, for doing that to her, and dishonest to her. I had to find her to tell her what I needed to say.

Loki scratched his head. "I don't know. Grey?"

"How should I know? Ask the girls." Grey nodded towards Mira and Jubia.

"We're going to the shooting range with Alzack. Wanna come along?" Loki offered.

"No thanks." I waved my hand.

"Suit yourself." I rustled my hair and grumbled. _God, where was she?_ Normally, it would be okay if she was with another guy, probably because I've only known her for three days, but this was serious situation, I needed to apologize, and if some shitty idiot was with her, I wouldn't be able to tell her!

"Are you okay, Natsu?" I hand rested on my shoulder. I spun around quickly, startled.

"I know where Lucy is, I think." Lisanna smiled and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry!" I stifled a nervous laugh and shrugged her hand off of me.

"Eavesdropping, much? But anyways, where is that exactly?"

"The forest. She was with Elfman and Evergreen. But I thought I saw Gerard with her."

"Gerard? What the hell is _he _doing with her?"

"_How should I know_? It's not like I hang out with him all the time. But you go ahead and go find her." Lisanna gave me a quick hug and then walked off. _The forest, huh?_

_Dirt. Worms. Trees. Blazing Heat. _Why hadn't I been here before? I loved it! I took in a deep breath. The scent of rotting wood, earthy soil, and flowers filled my senses. This was perfect.

"Oh, shut it, will you? Let's just get her already!" Erza smacked my head from the back.

"I still can't believe you dragged me out here to get Lucy. I was going to meet up with her tonight, anyways." Erza spat.

"Gerard's with her though." I stared at her blankly.

"G-Gerard?" Erza crossed her arms. "Who cares about him?" She stomped onto a pile of leafs. "He's weak and useless anyways." She shoved me to the side and marched forward. "Now let's go. We're wasting time." I sat up and followed after her; in fear.

"So, may I ask why you're looking for Lucy, Natsu?" Erza squirmed as squirrels ran around her.

"Just needed to tell her something, that's all." I replied.

"Oh really?" Erza mused.

"Yeah. But I'm not telling you why, if that's what you're wondering."

"Why not? I thought you trusted me!" Erza sang.

"I-I just think that it's something you don't need to know." Erza spinned around and stopped me.

"Spit out, already, Dragneel. I think we _both _know that you've been interested in her from the start. What I like to call, _Love at first sight?" _I scoffed.

"I'm only getting her because Loki wanted me to get her." I lied.

"_Uh huh. _So, that's why Loki decided to go shoot with Grey and make fun of Alzack rather then help you find her?" I fidgeted and looked down at my shoes.

"C'mon, Natsu, I've known you for nearly five years. I'm not going to judge you or anything." Erza gave me a quick squeeze. "You're like my younger brother!" I lifted my head and nudged her off of me.

"Well, the guys wanted me to do something to Lucy the other day… but when I did _it, _I felt _terrible._"

"YOU DIDN'T RAPE HER, DID YOU?" Erza screeched. I clasp my hand over her mouth.

"Shut it, you idiot!" I screamed through clenched teeth. "Remember that the other guys are here! They could hear you! And NO, I didn't rape her. They just asked me to kiss her." I let go of Erza. "But don't make fun of me." I muttered.

"Too late!" Erza burst out into a fit of giggles. "_That's _what you're so sad about?Cana does that all the time when she's drunk! She once kissed me!"

"But I wasn't _drunk!_ I WAS CONSCIOUS!" I exclaimed.

"Well, Lucy was drunk, right? Maybe she took it easily! I'm sure if she was conscious, she would have slapped you." Erza patted me on the back. "There's nothing to be worried about! If not, I'll talk to her!"

"…Thanks Erza. You mean a lot to me."

"No problem." Erza sighed.

"…So, since you asked me about Lucy," I started, "can I ask you about Gerard…?"

"What?" Erza turned away from me.

"Lemme see… I'm guessing the only reason you agreed to come with me was probably because Gerard was with Lucy, right?" I chuckled. She turned to me, with her face the shade of crimson.

"It' funny, when you think of him, you turn Scarlet, and when he thinks of you, he turns the same color."

"Really?" Erza said loudly. "But whatever. He asked Lucy to hang out with him today, not me."

We both groaned.

We both marched on, until we finally came across a river. I sat on a flat boulder, and rested my legs. "We've been searching for hours! How big is this freaking forest anyways?" I screamed.

"SHUT IT!" Within a second, Erza tackled me to the ground and dragged my lifeless body behind a bush.

"What the hell a-" Erza punched me in the gut.

"I told you to shut the hell up!" Erza whispered. "Listen." I sat in silence for a few seconds, until a voice cried out from the river.

"I found it! I _told you_, Elfman! It was north after all!"

"Be quiet, Evergreen. And besides, if it weren't for Gerard and his compass, we wouldn't even be here."

_Elfman? Evergreen? LUCY!_

"There's nothing to fight about! Let's just be happy we're here!" Lucy cried out.

"Yeah. Besides, we're all here with everyone."

_Gerard._

* * *

**Gerard's POV**

I took a sip out of my canteen. We had finally made it to the river, after searching all morning. Lucy sat next to me, snapping photos of the sparkling water.

"Beautiful." Lucy said. She leaned her body against mine and closed her eyes. "This rivers _gorgeous. _Why don't we come here often?" Lucy questioned.

"It's too deep into the forest. Did you notice it took us nearly five hours just to get here? The path to this river is really long and confusing. We would've gotten lost if it weren't for my compass." She nodded her head slightly and sighed. "That's too bad, really."

"Gerard! I found something'!" Elfman hollered from afar. I patted Lucy and placed her head onto my backpack. "Hmm?" Elfman lifted up a rucksack laying on a flat boulder.

"Found it here. You think someone's here in the forest?" Elfman opened up the sack and emptied it's contents on the boulder. The only thing that the pack consist of were fatty snack foods and water bottles. Evergreen picked up a packet of instant ramen.

"Tomekko's Pork Flavored Instant Ramen?" She threw the wasteless food onto the boulder and shuddered.

"Food? Who's is it?" Elfman reached father into the sack and pulled out a wallet. He flipped open the cover and read aloud, "Natsu Dragneel. Age 18. Current Residence, No-"

"Would you shut it? We only needed his name!" Evergreen snatched the wallet from him and flipped through the wallet's contents.

"Why in the world is Natsu here?"

"Does that mean they made it here before us?" Elfman growled. I sighed and then patted Elfman on the back. "But think about it this way; if we find them, we can tell the counselors and get them busted!" I snickered. Elfman punched me in the ribs. "YEAH! LIKE A MAN!"

"Natsu? What're you doing here?" I spun around to see Natsu, crouching next to Lucy in a fetal position. He looked up at me and then stood up.

"HEY GERARD! HOW'S IT GOING?" Sweat beaded up on his face.

"I knew it. You _were _here!" I groaned.

"KYAAAA!" A red headed figure came bustling down out of a bush.

"Erza?" I waved to her on the ground.

"GERARD! WHAT'S UP!" She turned to a shade of red and then covered her face. I felt my face heat up, and in a matter of seconds, I was turning around, trying to cover my own embarrassment.

"Well… I don't know about you, Elfman, but I think I'm going to leave these two love birds to themselves." Natsu mused. He grabbed onto Lucy's arm and lead her away. Evergreen followed.

"ELFMAN! LET'S GO!" she commanded.

"See ya, man." Elfman muttered, while rolling his eyes. As soon as I looked away from Elfman, I saw the beautiful red hear of Erza Scarlett. Her face was as red as ever, and she sat only a foot away from me. She looked away in the distance.

"S-Sorry about that." she whispered.

"No problem." I smiled. She flashed her bright white teeth at me and giggled.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_SMACK. _

"Damn…" I quickly recovered from my dizziness and turned to look up at Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Lucy knelt down to me and held her hand out.

"I'm alright…" I stood up by myself and then patted the log I had tripped over. "Stupid log." I laughed.

"Well, let's keep walking back to camp then." Lucy linked her arm around mine and softly sighed.

"About yesterday…" I mumbled. I scratched the back of my head and chuckled. "Sorry 'bout that. I was kinda drunk." I lied.

"It's alright. I drank _way _too much too." Lucy awkwardly laughed. Just as I was about to give Lucy a hug, I felt a hand yank my collar back.

"NATSU!" Evergreen hissed through clenched teeth. "You better be sorry! Even if you two were drunk, you don't know if something developed!" She pushed me back to Lucy and then kicked me in the shin. "DON'T SCREW IT UP!" I nervously laughed and then turned to Lucy to talk about her uneventful day with Mr. Gerard, Mr. Elfman, and Miss Evergreen.

* * *

"Alright, I call this meeting to order." I rolled my eyes as my older brother slammed a plastic hammer against his bedside table. Every single boy was in our cabin at the moment, getting ready to respond to the debate between who would fall in love with me; Lisanna or Lucy.

"I'm sure we _all _know why we're here tonight." Macao stated.

"Why, it's for the benefit of my idiotic brother, Natsu."

"And we're all here to settle the debate between Lisanna and Lucy."

"Natsu, if you may…?" I sluggishly stood up and waved my hand in the air.

"Go ahead… Whoo. Let em' rip." I groaned. I fell back onto my bed and then motioned Fried to start his "speech" why Lisanna should end up with me.

"Now, I'm not going to lie, Lucy is a _fine _young lady. She's sweet, kind, pretty, and caring. But then again, Lisanna is the same way!" Fried said monotonously. He paced back and forth in the front of the room where Grey stood, eyeing him.

"Here's the catch. Lisanna is _Elfman's sister._ We've known her for _three _years! How long have we known Lucy? _Four days. _And by tomorrow, it'll be five days, still _many _days from Lisanna's record. Who knows what she ma be? For all I know, today, while I was with her, I found out something about her that was _unexpected. _What says that this won't keep happening again, and we'll just keep getting more surprises? What says we can _trust _Lucy? What says that she won't stab us in the backs? Who says-"

"That you're being a damn moron? Me." Grey interrupted. The whole cabin erupted with commotion, as Grey and Fried walked up to each other with fists held high.

"SHUT UP!" Gazille bellowed as he hit his squeaky hammer against the table again. "Fried? FINISH IT UP. I WANNA HEAR THE LUCY SIDE." Fried scoffed and then started again.

"Go ahead. Trust that Lucy girl. Bathe in her happiness and sweetness. All I'm saying is that one day, that girl could be someone else. Someone we _don't even know._" Fried bowed as a few claps came from the crowd. Grey pushed Fried away before he could even stand upright.

"Thanks, pretty boy. You _REALLY _know how to crack a joke. " Grey chuckled.

"Now, Poor, poor children, don't let that _faker _brainwash you." Fried flinched as Grey emphasized the word "faker." He muttered to himself.

"Elfman!" Grey pointed to the tall man on the ground. "Do you _really _want Lisanna to end up with a loser like _Natsu?_ I mean, he eats a TON, can't read correctly, and is probably mentally retarded."

"Hey! I'm letting you do this for fun! Not to humiliate me! Shut the hell up with that crap!" I protested.

Grey sighed. "But do you? Do you want to see her married to the guy who _just told me to 'Shut the hell up with that crap?' _LANGUAGE!" Grey exclaimed.

Elfman shook his head and then breathed deeply. "Lisanna deserves _WAY _better."

"Thanks, man!" I chucked a pencil at Elfman's head and then buried my face into a pillow.

"Continuing, Lucy deserves better too, but if you remember, they hit it off when they met! I'm sure with some time, they can become comfortable! Think about it this way; Lisanna is the old truck that Natsu will always care for, but Lucy is the new Lamborghini! The new _hot_ Lamborghini. He just needs time to opne up with her. " Grey pointed out. Gazille nodded his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"The trucks done! It's been used! The Lamborghini is what everyone wants, and _he's _getting top choice." Grey struck his finger at me and then winked. "Natsu and Lucy should be together! Yeah, it may have been only four days, but have any of you guys heard of 'Love at first sight?' I actually believe in it, thank you."

"Ha! The Lamborghini will never be as good as the old truck! The old truck has memories. The old truck knows everything. The old truck will always be in your heart." Macao scoffed.

"_BUT, _you can make _new _memories with the Lamborghini! That's the beauty of it!" Grey shot back.

"The old truck has-"

"Doesn't matter cos the Lamborghini-"

"That stupid Lamborghini is all money and no substanc-"

"IT DOES TOO HAVE SUBSTANCE UNDERNEATH ALL TH-"

"PSH, SO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT-"

"YES, I _AM _SAYING TH-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP FOR A SECOND?" Gazille roared. The whole room fell silent as Gazille made his way up to the front of the room.

"After listening to both sides of the case, it's time to come to a decision. All who favor _LISANNA, _raise your damn hand." Almost instantly, Macao, Fried, Loki, and Gerard lifted their arms.

"GERARD?" Gazille yelled in disbelief. "What do you see in that OLD TRUCK?"

"Everything, really. Fried's speech was more moving."

"I want Lucy to myself, so… yeah." Loki added.

"All who favor LUCY, raise your _lovely _hands up in the air." Gazille sang. Automatically, Grey, Gazille, Elfman, and Alzack raise their palms.

"_Whaa? _It's a friggin' TIE?" Gazille howled.

"I guess it all falls down to…" The entire cabin descended on me and cornered me on my bed.

"…Natsu." The ensemble said in unison.

"Hey guys!" piped a small voice. The group spinned around to see Lucy and Levy.

"HEY LUCY! LEVY! WHAT'S UP?" Alzack awkwardly screamed.

"YEAH, WHAT'S GOING DOWWNNN?" laughed Grey.

"I just came here to drop off Lucy-chan. I didn't want her to go out in the dark." Levy chirped. Lucy nodded. "But now I think about it… you'll need someone to walk you back… huh. GAZILLE!" Gazille jumped as Lucy called his name, hitting his head against the roof of the cabin. He sat at the top bunk, and he slowly climbed down. "Y-Yes?"

"Levy needs someone to walk her back to our cabin. You up for it?" Levy suggested.

"Lucy!" Levy screeched through her sealed lips. Her face turned a bright red.

"Uh… I-I-I-I…" Gazille stuttered.

"It's alright Gazille." Levy said sadly. She walked out of the door and slammed it shut.

"Levy! AGH!" Gazille yelled. He repeatedly hit his head and then sat down next to me.

"You idiot! That was you chance right there! YOU MISSED IT!" I screamed in a whispered tone. I smacked him across the head and then looked up to Lucy.

"Oh. Hey. Do you want the bed tonight? I'll take the floor again I guess."

"YOU GUYS SHOULD SHARE THE BED!" Burst out Grey.

"YEAH!" Alzack added. Lucy quickly shook her head as her face turned to a bright red.

"I'll just take the floor then!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my blanket and pillow and set it on the ground. Within two minutes, I was on the ground, underneath my covers.

"Oh.. Well, Good night, Natsu." Lucy softly said. And with a flick of lights, a fast 'Good nights' from everyone, and a small amount of moving, the cabin fell asleep.

_Besides me. _

"Natsu?" I flinched as Lucy's face appeared in the darkness.

"Y-yeah?" I rubbed my eyes, acting as if I had been sleeping.

"Can I sleep next to you tonight? Erza scared the crap out of me with these stupid stories." My heart skipped a beat and I sat upright immediately.

"Kay." I said. I got up from the floor, and climbed into the bed with her,

Within seconds, I was asleep. 74% of me was happy. 25% of me was excited. And lastly, 1% of me was completely, and happily, in love with Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**SO, that's it. Lemme give you a spoiler; That 1% escalates in the next chapter~! BE HAPPY. Haha, just kidding. Go ahead and be happy or sad since I suck at delivering stories. -_- **

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**CAM ON!**

**GRAZIE!**

**DANKE!**

**ARIGATO!**


	6. Day 5: Winery Brat

**So, hey there! I'm pretty early! Haha, this is pretty new to me, updating early! I hope you kiddos are ready for some OOC characters! Romeo, Macao's kid, kinda turns into the EXACT opposite in this chapter. But don't worry, It's alright! It's alright, because it gets better, I hope. Anyways, read it, like it, comment. Or just read it. And hate it. Whatever.**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS. They are Mashima-san's characters! If they were mine, The story would take place in a Steampunk setting, and Natsu would use steam, not fire. :)**

* * *

**Lucy's POV.**

"WAKE UP, YOU ASS! WE'RE GOIN-"

"Why in the world are they there?"

"Dude, CALL THE GUYS."

The voices of Grey and Loki were muffled as I woke up. I was underneath the sheets of my bed, next to Natsu. I peeped my eyes up from the comforter to see what the commotion was. Natsu was still asleep, facing the wall and drooling waterfalls of saliva. I was still in my pajamas, so that definitely indicated that nothing _crazy_ happened last night. Not that I wouldn't remember.

"LUCY!" I spinned around only to see all eight guys crowding over me and Natsu.

"Why're you sleeping next to Natsu?" asked Elfman.

"Dude… It's the LAMBORGHINI!" I heard Alzack whisper to Gazille.

"Wait, Lamborghini? What're you guys talking about?" I asked, confused.

"It's nothing. Just a metaphor to how beautiful you are." sang Loki.

"But anyways, why're you next to him?"

"I just offered him the bed. That's all. He's the idiot for thinking that I was going to get off." I mused. I got up from my bed and then grabbed my bag of toiletries. I politely asked for the guys to move and approached the door to walk out.

"We're still up for today, right?" Macao barked as I opened the door.

"Of course, Macao! I keep my word when I make promises!" I closed the door and walked to the showers, getting ready for my date with Mr. Macao Conbolt.

* * *

"His kid? Romeo?" Evergreen asked.

"I'm taking this day off. Tomorrow I'll just do all the activities. I think we're going to a winery."

"Ehh.. Are you going to be okay, Luce? I mean, The only person I know who can hold their liquor just as much as him is Cana." Bisca said.

"I'm not going to actually drink. I'll probably sample a drink or two and then leave the liquor to Macao." I said, reassuring them.

"Cana is always talking about how nice he is to her. Juvia thinks Romeo has a crush on Cana…" mentioned Juvia. I sighed, finished the rest of my breakfast and then waved the girls bye.

"Macao, are you ready?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Yeah. This here, is Romeo." He held his hands open to the young boy that stood next to him.

"Nice to meet you, Romeo!" I cheerfully said.

"It's nice to meet you, sister Lucy!" he replied back, happily. As I continued to talk to him, Macao drifted from us to talk to Cana.

"So, are you ready for today's trip?" I reached to grab his hand.

_SLAP!_

I recoiled as my hand turned a blistering red. _The brat had slapped me!_

"Look here, Miss. You see my dad talking to that girl over there?" He pointed to Cana and Macao laughing together. "I want her to be my mom. She's fun, nice, a little rude, but she can drink like my father. I'm not going to let you screw their awesome relationship. So, if you make one move on my dad, I'll make this trip your _living hell_." he whispered. I backed up, in shock. _This freakin' brat was Satan's child!_

"Well then, you look here, kid. If you cause me any trouble, I'll cause you a hella lot more trouble with your dad." I shot back.

"Who's he gonna believe? The girl he's known for barely a week, or his son? DAD!" Macao turned around immediately, leaping to Romeo.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" His words were coming out fast as ever, obviously worried for his son.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering when we were going to leave."

"Oh. We can go. Bye, Cana." He apologized to Cana for leaving so early and then grabbed hold of Romeo's hand. "Let's go. You hold Lucy's hand too. I want you guys to be friends." Macao smiled down to him and then encouraged me to take his hand." I hesitated, hoping that the kid would go berserk, and refuse to hold my hand, but like ANY OTHER CHILD, he took my hand quickly, and then smiled back at his dad.

"Cana can't come this time?" I cringed as Romeo squeezed my hand.

"Not today, buddy. She has to do some stuff with Mr. Gazille." I watched as the Devil's child laughed and then swung his arm back and forth with his father, acting as if nothing was wrong.

If nothing was wrong, then why did I feel so threatened by him?

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_Her soft blond hair and perfect skin… It was all I could think of. At night, she was beautiful, asleep and content. Her hair would drape over my shoulder, unintentionally, and smelled of flowers and fruits. Her skin was soft too, and felt cool against mine, which was warmer and rougher. She was absolutely…_

"So, I'm guessing for the race, we're gonna need to order new flags, huh? Ever since Juvia got into the water, the flags have been torn every year.." Grey said.

"Juvia is sorry…" Juvia replied, somberly.

_…Perfect. Her smiles, happiness, and friendliness to others in such a short time was remarkable too. Even if she was stuck in a boy's cabin, she still managed to befriend everyone and maintain a happy relationship with everyone. Having to deal with all those asses was even hard for me! She was perfectly…_

'It's alright, Juvia! I like a competition when it comes to swimming! You do really well!" Grey exclaimed.

"Really, Grey? Juvia is glad! But, doesn't Natsu always win?"

_…Amazing. She had even befriended ME, the worst of all the beasts here. Was there anything she couldn't do? Besides maybe eating tons of food in a couple of hours, or peeing standing up, she was probably CAPABLE OF DOING THINGS A REGULAR PERSON COULDN'T DO._

"Speaking about Natsu… NATSU! WE'RE OVER HERE! SNAP THE HELL OUT OF IT!"

I jumped as Grey bellowed into my ear.

"Was Natsu-san daydreaming…?" Juvia rubbed my back as I focused my eyes on her.

"Sorry about that. I uh, spaced out." I lied.

"Well, the point if that you're here now. We need to order new flags and get the rest of the staff on board." Grey prompted. "We also need to get a weapon to use against Juvia, because she's obviously way too fast for me." Grey smiled to her and then chuckled.

I ignored their blossoming love and then approached my counselor.

"Mr. Mavarov, we have the orders for the Swimming Race next week. I hope you can get them in in time." I handed the post-its to the dwarf-sized man.

"Thank you Natsu. If you could, could you please join Lisanna in the garden to help her with watering?" I nodded and then walked to the gardens.

* * *

"Now you're just drowning them!" Lisanna cried out as I lazily dumped a bucket of ice water on a row of seedlings. I groaned in disappointment and then sat down on the pavement.

"I'm no good at this type of gardening stuff. I'm only good at the part where you eat the plants."

"With care, and love, it's easy to grow a plant." Lisanna sighed and then sat down next to me.

"Are you having a fun time this year?" Lisanna asked.

"Not really. I still have to find a way to raise money. I don't want Wendy to end up like those girls on TV, where they're forced to do weird stuff to get money. It's tough, but I'm sure if I pursue through, and find my true calling, I'll find a job."

"Oh… I'm really sorry I can't help that much, Natsu. You know that my whole family will help you no matter what if you need lodging or food. We care for you too!"

"Nah. It's a pride sort of thing. I need to do this for me and by myself. Have you seen any job openings anywhere?" I asked.

"You could try downtown. I heard there are a bunch there." Lisanna said.

"Thanks." I stood up, dusted myself, gave Lisanna a quick hug and goodbye, and headed to the gates. But before I did, something caught my eye. North of the campus, barely seeable from all the trees, was a tower. Nearly ten stories high, and covered by towering trees.

"Hey, Lisanna," I spinned back to her and pointed my finger at the tower. "Who works there?"

"I'm not sure. No one's been there in years. Quite frankly, everyone's way too scared to go there."

"Thanks." And with that, I set off to go take a peek of that tower.

Little did I know that that tower was more than just a dusty ol' building, and had much more meaning than anyone would ever understand.

**Lucy's POV**

_Eight… Nine… TEN! Ten freaking bruises from that brat!_ Every single time I even got within an inch of Macao, that punk would kick me in the shin repeatedly until I "backed off."

"So dad, can we go with Cana next time?"

"You've grown pretty close to her, haven't you? Why not? You can go invite her when we get back to the campgrounds." Macao casually said.

We were in the middle of town, at a winery Macao's friend owned. I sat across from him and Romeo, which made it easier for him to kick me. Although Romeo was making my day a bit difficult, I was still managing and trying to have a good time with the pair of boys.

"You and Lucy stay here. I'm going to grab us some food." Macao asserted. As soon as he had turned around the corner, Romeo lifted himself up high onto the table and grabbed my shirt.

"Don't make eye contact with him what-so-ever." He glared at me, piercing through my very soul.

"Hold up, Romeo, we still haven't cleared things between us. I'm not after your dad." I squeezed out.

"Wait, what?" He loosened his grip on me and then let me free.

"I want him to be with Cana too. Macao's way too old for my tastes! Why would I want him? I only think your dad as a friend and I'm sure he thinks that way too." I remarked.

"But why do you want Ms. Cana to be with Macao? I would think you would want her to be with someone more decent. Like Gerard or Fried-san. They're actually smart. My dad is so stupid, and looks so young, that he's able to actually sneak into that stupid camp." Romeo sniffed.

"Cana likes your dad!" I said, reassuring him. "She says that you're great too! I think she likes you too!"

"R-really?" He said, shocked.

"Mm-hm! You're great kid! With my help, I'm sure I can get them together, and then you can have a mother again, just like before! Don't worry, Romeo! I'll take care of your dad and Cana for as long as I need too! I'll make sure they'll fall in love just for you."

Romeo looked at me for a long time, until he busted out into tears. "T-thank y-you, S-sister Lucy!" he blubbered. Tears of happiness and snot came down from his eyes and nose and rolled over his cheeks.

"No problem, kid! If you ever need a hand, I'm there." I rubbed his back until he settled down.

He sat on the table, sitting in his own tears. He smiled at me and then led his hand out.

"Can we start again? I'm Romeo Conbolt. Son of Macao Conbolt and future son of Cana Alberona."

"It's nice to meet you, Romeo. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Daughter of Layla Heartfilia."

"No dad?"

"Nope." I lied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Lucy." He high-fived me and then laughed.

"I'm back! I brought some wine, juice for you, and lunch!" Macao announced, as he came running back with food in his arms and drinks in his hands. Romeo got off the table and sat down next to me.

"Hmm? Do you not want to sit next to me anymore?" Macao looked a bit sad.

"I wanted to sit next to you, but now I feel like sitting next to SISTER Lucy." He responded.

"Oh. Alright then." I watched as Macao turned away slightly and then covered his face.

"Are you alright, Macao?" I asked.

"Romeo… ARE YOU GOING THROUGH A REBELLIOUS STAGE?" Macao howled.

"WHAT? NO!"

"MACAO, I'm sure he just wants to sit next to me right now!"

"Gosh, dad. I sit next to Cana all the time!" Romeo complained.

"YEAH, but I'm comfortable with her!" he replied.

"COMFORTABLE?" I laughed as Romeo and I said it in unison.

"W-wait! Not like that! I was ju- She's a gre- It's not like I l-"

"Uh-huh." I grinned, and then burst into a fit of giggles with Romeo.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Cana!" Romeo gave Cana a squeeze before leaving with his dad. As soon as he left, I ambled over to her.

"So… you have a date with the Conbolts tomorrow?" I whispered as Cana waved goodbye to Macao.

"…So? What's it to you?" Cana grumbled.

"I just thought…. You know… that you like him. A lot." Cana balled her hands into fists and buried her face into her palms. She groaned for a bit and then sighed exasperatedly

"It wouldn't matter anyway. He doesn't like me. I bet he's still hung over his wife's divorce. Romeo too." Cana whimpered out. She rubbed her head and then sat down. "Why would it matter if I liked him anyways? I'm just a friend to him. And that's it."

"Well, then here's your chance! Whoo him! Make him fall for you! Grab him by the heart! Just because you think that he doesn't like you doesn't mean he does! He could be in love with you, for all we know! This is your chance to surprise him! I promise, if you try, then something good might come out of it!" Cana crossed her arms and then faced away from me.

"…FINE." Cana threw her arms up into the air and then groaned. "Just… don't go too far." I squealed with delight and then grabbed her arms. I swung her back and forth, spinning around in endless circles until I grew dizzy and fell.

"Don't worry, Cana, I'll make you the prettiest girl alive." I crooned.

"Thanks Lucy, but I don't have to actually do anything at the moment, so… BYE." Before Cana could rampage off into her own fantasy land, I grabbed her.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cana said, trying to break free from my hold.

"We're going shopping! You really think I'm going to let you go out with Macao in that?" I pointed to her apparel, which was sloppy and easy to put on.

"It's comfy. And no, I'm not going shopping with you. I have better things to do." I ignored her excessive begging to let her go and forcefully dragged her across the floors of our main hallway.

"Let…Me…GO!" I struggled to pull her across the squeaky clean checkered tiles of our camp. With every move, she would fidget and jerk in an awkward movement, trying to get away from me.

"Elfman!" I yelled as I spotted the tall, white-haired boy. "Help... Me." I said, still trying to pull Cana.

Elfman sighed and then hefted Cana over his shoulder in one short; _WHOOSH_.

"Set her over in the car with Juvia. We're shopping." I struck my finger out at the red convertible Juvia comfortably sat in outside.

"I don't want to go! ELFMAN! I'll make your life a living hell if you don't put me down!" Cana cried.

"Sorry, Cana." Elfman exited the building and walked off to Juvia's car." I quickly ran off to the girl's restroom to freshen up.

* * *

"Done, and Done." I lifted my face to the mirror. Once again, my face was pristine and perfect. I smiled to myself in the mirror and then headed to the door.

"Dude, did you do okay today?" I stopped in my tracks as I heard Gazille.

"She was really nice to Romeo… I think he likes her." _Macao? _I pressed my ear against the door to listen.

"So, do you think we can drop the 'question' tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean, she's loaded with riches. Natsu's the one who needs the money anyways." I jerked back from the door. Natsu? Money? This wasn't right. What was this all about? Did Natsu do something wrong, and now he needed money? I didn't have any money! My father did, but he was distant from me. If it was for personal reasons, there would be no way I'd be helping, but if it was for the greater good, I'd give it a go. Natsu was my friend! I needed more information. I needed to listen to them more.

"Man, I still can't believe it's all because of the economy. Poor Wendy. Poor you."

"Thanks, Macao. I mean, I'm not really helping Natsu anymore by getting in trouble with the law and stuff… And Wendy's too young to get a job or anything. I'm going off to find a job. I better start bringing in some income or our house will really be taken away."

Wait- Natsu's own family was in need in money? This was crazy. But what if they all just set this up to make me think that? Either way, if this was all some plan to get money out of me, I would need to take action instantly.

**Natsu's POV**

I took a broken twig out of my hair as I approached the tower. After several hours of searching, I had finally made it. It rose high in the air, nearly ten stories high, painted in a dulled red and blue. Dust covered every corner of the mighty building, and spider webs were cast upon every window, twenty three in all. It was absolutely gorgeous. I quickly scanned the surrounding area and then made my way to the entrance. The door was painted red and accented with gold trimmings. I swept my hand across the faded colors of it, taking off cobwebs and dirt. I slammed my body against the door, hoping that it would open. No luck. I jiggled and rattled the rusted door knob and then once again slammed my body against it. With no luck again, I stepped back from the tower and stared straight into the sky. How the hell was I supposed to get in?

I grabbed my phone out of my pocket as I felt it vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Natsu? You need to come here. Quick." I recognized the voice as Wendy. Her voice was shaky, almost as if she had been crying.

"What is it? Are you hurt?"

"It's Lucy. She's going back home."

"Why?" I clutched the phone and then pressed it to my ear harder.

"She mentioned something about the guys. She's leaving right at the moment a-" Before Wendy could finish her sentence, I shut my phone, shoved it into my pocket and bolted to the campgrounds as fast as I could.

There would be no way I'd let Lucy Heartfilia leave this summer camp without me beside her.

* * *

**So that's it. TENSIONS RISE! C&C please! Love this. Comment this. Favorite this. Or, Hate it. Comment badly. Give me death threats. Whichever, it's your choice.**


	7. Special X  Cana

**Why hello there! Yes, I know it's been so long that I don't know how to use fanfiction that well any more, but that's all my fault. I've been swamped with tests, exams, and all this other crap. SO SORRY. I REALLY AM, TRULY, SORRY! **

**So, for your forgiveness, I have written up a special chapter just for you guys! I know it's SUPER short, but I honestly couldn't think of what to write. I HAD A WRITING BLOCK. So hopefully, you forgive me for my absence and enjoy.**

***SPOILER***

And, I KNOW that everyone had that time skip or whatever and now Macao's SUPER old and whatnot, but just, PRETEND HE DIDN'T. PRETEND HE'S STILL IN HIS THIRTIES. **I wrote this before the chapter came out, and then IT CAME OUT, and I didn't know what to do. Fail. Oh well. Just bare with my AU. It's... different. **

******I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS.** I wish I did. But then, it wouldn't be a very interesting story.  


* * *

**Macao's POV**

"Sorry I'm late!" I spinned around to see the most stunning person I had ever seen in my entire life.

"I hope I'm not too formal…" I stared in bewilderment as the person I had known as Cana, the girl who didn't give a rat's ass, stood in front of me; amazingly beautiful.

"You look great!" I was startled by my son's words as he ran up to her and gave her a hug.

Even if she was half my age and quite young for me, Cana made me feel like an adult, and made me feel responsible. Her long brown hair fell to her waist, covering half of the dark purple dress she wore. Not only did she make me feel like an adult, she made me _want_ to be an adult. To _protect _her. To protect_ Romeo._

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Cana laughed. I chuckled, and then covered my reddening face.

"You look _amazing._" I smiled and then gave her a brief hug before grabbing hold to Romeo's hand.

"We're going to the movies today, right?" Romeo asked.

"Yeah. To watch that new movie." I swung his arm back in forth in rhythm to our feet along with Cana.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course! Anything I do with you is fun anyways. Without you, dads just another annoying person." I playfully ruffled his hair as he and Cana busted out laughing.

"Watch your mouth, kid. Just because you're with the fun one," I paused to point at Cana, "doesn't mean you're laid off the same rules as being my son." I joked. He continued to smile at me, until I swiftly lifted him off of the ground and hefted him onto my shoulders. He squared his legs around my head and then grabbed hold of ears. I fidgeted as he messed around with my face, poking my eyes and pinching my nose. Occasionally, he would lean down to plant a kiss across my forehead.

"But man, what're we going to do? There's no way we'll make it!"

"Look, we can do this. Just w-"

"RONNIE! LOOK OUT!" _BOOM!_

The constant explosions played over and over on the movie screen as three guys ran and jumped over plastic cars and foam buildings. I was half asleep, hoping that this unrealistic movie would end soon. I carefully got out of my seat and made my way to the exit to get some time away from this _horrible_ film. We were only ten minutes in, and had two hours left. Might as well go out for a while and then come back before Romeo notices. As I approached the double doors, a hand caught my shoulder.

"Take me with you. There's no way I'll be able to survive another minute." Cana heaved.

**Cana's POV**

Twenty shots, two kegs of beer, and forty shells of peanuts. Even after all of this, Macao and I hadn't gone down. We had already drained out the bartender's beer, so all there was left to drink were the expensive bottles of wine and champagne.

"I'll take the Pinot Noir." I pointed at the purplish, reddish bottle that sat on the wall. Macao handed me a corkscrew, and with a twist and pull, I yanked out the cork of the bottle. I took a slug of the fine wine and then passed it to Macao, now shelling more peanuts.

"So… why'd you invite me anyways?" I giggled as Macao dribbled wine over his dress shirt.

"I think Romeo has a crush on you or something'. " Macao slurred.

"Oh yeah? What about Lucy, huh?" I laughed. I grabbed the bottle from him and let the reddish liquid cascade down into my mouth.

"He wants _you._ What's a man supposed to do when his son wants to be with a full grown woman?"

"Well, _what about you?_ You _had_ to want me here to invite me. If not, then you wouldn't be having any fun!" I jabbed my finger into his chest and then handed him the bottle.

"Me? Of course I wanted you her!" I gasped. I was instantly aware of the situation at the moment, and Macao covered his mouth with his hand. He WANTED me here!

"Uh…" Macao mumbled.

"I'm… gonna go back to get Romeo. I said, getting up from my seat. Before I reached to grab my purse, Macao put his hand on my shoulder. I quickly put my eye on his hand, which looked rustic and rough.

"Don't leave." He put his other hand on my shoulder and then slowly rubbed it. His skin was colder than mine, making my shiver.

"Please don't leave. You're good company. And-and…and I-I…"

"Just shut up and pass the booze, Macao." I laughed. I slid back onto the barstool and smiled at him, satisfied. It was good like this. Great. The two of us; alone in a bar.

_Silence._

_With only the sounds of hearts beating for each other._

* * *

**So yeah, this IS a chapter, but kinda REALLY SHORT and is a bit like, BEHIND THE SCENES. You know? Like what happens to the other characters as the main plot is still going on. I'm still wondering if I want to do this. It's a little hard, but it gives a good backstory.**

Oh well. **C&C please! ***cue peace sign and cheesy smile.*  



	8. Day 6: Whiteness

**Buenos Diaz/Tardes/Noches! Good Morning/Afternoon/Night!  
**

**Oh look! Another chapter! WHOOP WHOOP! I know, this is an addition to the last "special" chapter because I'm a douchebag and didn't upload for a million years. :) Now listen, I don't hate Lisanna. I actually love her character. I just don't like her with Natsu. It SICKENS me. Only because I love NaLu to death. So, sorry if people judge her in this chapter a bit. (Technically only ONE sentence.) Oh, and I love you.  
**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL'S CHARACTERS. I merely use them as my puppets for this Alternate Universe. [Aw man, that sounded so creepy. Almost pedophile-ish. O_O]**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

_Faster… Almost there!_ I slowly reached to a stop as I reached the campgrounds. Wendy and Bisca stood nearby, and rushed over as soon as they caught sight of me.

"Lucy's east of here, by the road."

"I saw her dad's Pontiac. We were able to stall her as much as me could, hoping that begging would somehow change her mind…" Wendy buried her face into Bisca's dress.

"Now, GO! The guys aren't doing much of any help, and the Lucy won't tell them why she's leaving!" I ruffled Wendy's hair playfully.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let her leave." I clasped her in my arms and then heaved her onto my shoulders. She linked her arms and legs around me as I pointed towards the road, a mere mile from here.

"Let's go, Wendy." I smiled up to her and then took off, fast as ever.

_First step, Second step, First step… _The pattern whirled through my mind along with images of Lucy as I ran to the road. Two minutes in, and I was already halfway there. Wendy grunted and groaned as the rhythm of my feet countered with her movements. One second, she was linking her arms around me, and the next, she was letting her feet drop.

_Just a little more…. We're here!_ I skidded to a halt. A shiny grey car sat parked at the side of the road, with a tall man standing next to it. He didn't _look_ like Lucy's dad. But then again, I had never even seen a picture of him. Just the way he looked was exactly the opposite of Lucy; tall, broad shoulders, and _MUSTACHE._ I let Wendy climb down from me and scanned the area for the beautiful blondie.

"Oh, c'mon, Lucy! Why won't you tell us why?" I heard Levy whine. I swiftly turned to my right to see her clinging onto the arm off Lucy. The girls and guys trailed behind her, begging for her to stay.

"Please, sweet princess! Don't go! Our love has yet to blossom!" Loki dropped to his knees in front of her and reached to grab her hand. She merely slapped his hand and stepped over him.

"Look, guys, I'm doing this for something personal. I'll be back in two weeks!"

"By then, the campgrounds will be taken down. This camp only lasts for three weeks, remember?" said Fried. The rest of them agreed and then grabbed hold of Lucy.

"You can't leave _now!_"

"Please!"

I slowly approached the bustling crowd as their cries of excessive begging and pleading started to get out of hand. As soon as Lucy set her eyes on me, she broke free of Levy's hold and walked towards me. We slowly made our way to each other, and quietly said hello. We stood in an awkward silence for nearly thirty seconds, until she spoke up.

"Natsu… I'm sure you heard about my withdrawal from the camp…" Lucy whispered. I didn't reply to her, still stunned that this was happening.

"You're leaving right now?" I darted my eyes to her dad and then back to her. She understood and then nodded slightly. "I've got to do this." She said.

"_Why're_ you doing this?" I placed my hand on her shoulder. She paused for a moment, until she leaned into me, close enough for me to kiss her.

"You know." She said, uneasy.

"I actually don't, Lucy. What's this all about?" She leaned farther into me.

"Don't try to act like this. Please. You're making this really hard for me." Lucy put an arm across her body, most likely in defense. I sighed with her.

"I honesty have _no idea_ what you're talking about. I'm not sure if you haven't noticed, but I'm kind of really oblivious and idiotic." I shrugged my shoulders and stifled a laugh. Lucy looked up at me and then down the my chest again, making sure I couldn't read her face.

"I _know_ about the money." Lucy said. I hesitated. _How did she know?_

"What money?" I lied. I dropped my arm and then gave her a confused look.

"You know, with the _family?_ I _know_ you guys are trying to get some money out of me!" Lucy whispered quietly. She stepped back from me and then gave me a long stare. _The money? I had told everyone that if that they had said anything, I would beat them to a pulp, but OF COURSE, someone had to say something._

"What're you talking about? I told the guys th-" _The guys. Of course!_ Of COURSE they would continue to get money out of her with out my permission! Of COURSE they would keep it a secret from me! Of COURSE they wouldn't care about how _I _felt about this! I had the pieces of the puzzle, with Gerard and Macao going on dates with her, _but I couldn't put it together! _I smacked the center of my palm against my forehead and then sighed.

"Lucy…" I reached for her but she moved away before I could even make contact with her.

"Did you think I was some idiot? Did you think that I could just be _fooled_ like this? With all those guys asking me to accompany them all the time… I should've known better."

"I didn't ask them to do that. I didn't even know that this was happening. Please, Lucy, believe me. I would've stopped them if I knew!"

"_If _you knew."

"I know you're mad, but I can explain all of this if you just listen to me."

"I'm not even mad at the fact that you wanted money out of me!"

"Then why're you mad?"

"Because you tried to _con it out of me!_ If you had just _asked, _I would've given you the money in a _heartbeat!" _I was unaware that we had been yelling, and that everyone was staring at us. Her father was standing thirteen feet away, not bothered by the situation. Bisca had come here already, with Alzack by her side. The guys had already started edging away from me, knowing that I had finally found out about their scheme to pursue after Lucy's wealth. Everyone stood motionless, waiting for me to answer.

"You… would've given us the money?" My temper slowly backed down.

"Why else do you think I'm going home? I'm going to get the money!" Lucy put her hands on her hips and then sighed. "Just sometimes, you're a lot more oblivious and stupid than you say you are."

She was going _for me. My_ family. Not for _her, _not for _the guys, _but for my family. I had been wrong all along. Lucy wasn't perfect. Lucy wasn't pretty. Lucy wasn't awesome. Lucy was _absolutely _awesome. Lucy was _magnificently _beautiful. Lucy was the most amazing person I had _ever _met in my entire life. She had only met me for a week, and she already wanted to help me. I glanced over at the rest of the crowd. Elfman and Gazille stood with thumbs up. I watched as Grey made a 'hugging' motion with his arms. I had been a jerk to Lucy. Aside from kissing her out of nowhere a few days ago, I had just argued with her when she was planning on doing something for _me._

"If you don't want to accept the money, then, fine. But I'm still going to help you out." I looked up at her. She stood smiling at me, like nothing had happened at all.

For some reason, at that moment, my mind decided to leave my body and let it do whatever it wanted to do. I couldn't think, I wouldn't wonder, and I couldn't dream. My mind was completely blank. And just like that, my body acted on it's own. _Great._

I forcefully grabbed her by the shoulders and yanked her into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. She panicked for a bit, but then relaxed in my arms and wound her arms around my waist. She laughed playfully and fit her head into my chest.

"Thanks Lucy. I had no idea." I whispered into her shoulder. She rubbed my back in affection and then whispered back, "I have to help sometimes, right?" I chuckled and then tightened my grip on her.

"And I'm _not_ letting you pay. Think it as a pride thing."

"Fine, I won't give you the money, _but…._" What now? I had just asked her to NOT pay me, yet she still wanted to give? Man, she was so awesome.

"…If you don't have any money or a job by the time the last week of camp turns around, I'm _donating_ the money." She backed away from me a bit to look me in the eyes and then slammed her fist into my forehead.

"Just for a minute, try to be a little less so damn persistent!" I grinned and then held her as tight as I could. I lifted her into the air, still hugging her and twirled around. We both broke into a fit of giggles as I spinned us around in circles, until she kicked me in the leg. I dropped her down and then gave her a final squeeze.

"You're something, aren't you, Dragneel?" She mussed my hair and looked into my eyes.

"Let's go back with everyone, okay?" Her eyes melted into mine slowly and soon, it was just her and I in the world. It was like we were in a white space, just us two, surrounded by endless miles of whiteness. I wanted to kiss her so badly. I wanted to kiss her more than I had ever wanted in my entire life, and if I did, I would finally be free and never have to worry about a single thing ever again. But soon, the whiteness ended and I faded back into reality.

"Okay." I finally said, putting my arm over her. "Let's go tell everyone we'll be okay." She smiled one more at me and then put her arm around my waist.

"Yeah. Let's do that."

**Elfman's POV**

_CLICK!_ A flash of light burst out of the camera I was holding as I pressed down the button of an old model. A photo slid out, and I grabbed it.

"Wake up, Lucy, Natsu!" Fried yelled as I waved the new photo in front of their eyes. Lucy woke up first, and then swatted Natsu awake. They slept parallel to each other, on the bunk bed, with Natsu on the outside and Lucy inside. His arm was extended over her body, almost like he was protecting her. He reached for the picture and then brought it to his eyes. He stared at, but the showed it to Lucy. "What _is _this?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she further examined the photo and then snatched it away from him. She traced the corners of the photo with her finger. Fried and I laughed as Lucy gasped in horror.

"Don't worry Lucy, we're not gonna show it to anyone," I reassured her. Ever since the "_incident"_ Natsu had been on our asses like no other. He had punched everyone at least thirteen times before he had finally forgiven us. But still, the bruises on my arms and legs would probably be permanent for at least another five weeks. Gazille had it even worse. Fried had ratted him out as the "main leader" and received a lesser punishment from Natsu. Gazille-aside from getting those thirteen whacks-was forced to clean up the mess hall with Levy for nearly two hours straight.

I had never seen Gazille that nervous.

But that made Fried have an even worse punishment from Gazille. Since he had ratted him out, Fried was the one that would have to take pictures of the blossoming couple, even if it meant making Lucy hate him for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, Fried had threatened to make me stay with Evergreen another day, so, like any other person, I followed through. It had been already two days since then, and yesterday had been hell for us guys. Why'll Natsu and Lucy were able to flirt it up with one another, we were stuck at tables, collaborating ideas to get them together. We _still _hadn't thought up a good enough plan.

She stood up from the bed and then twirled the picture through her fingers. She still wore her clothing from yesterday, yet she still looked clean as ever. And for some reason, the grin on her face looked mischievous- not unhappy or shocked.

"Why in the world would you want to show this to anyone anyways?" Lucy giggled.

"What're you talking about?" Fried asked. Lucy flipped the photo over to show us. On it was a picture of a jubilant Fried who was obviously drunk. He sat at the back of a car, with two unrecognizable women in his arms, also drunk. He had drawn hearts and doodles on his face, along with a set of mirror sunglasses hanging from his head. This was bad. _Way _bad.

"What're you doing in this photo, Fried? Who are those women?" Lucy flicked the photos in front of faces, as Fried patted his body. "How in the world did you get that…" he said softly.

"Elfman gave me the wrong one." She pointed at the _correct_ photo in my pocket, still ready to be posted.

"You.. ELFMAN!" Fried yelled. Lucy kissed the photo in her hand and then shoved it into Fried's face.

"I'm sure Mira would love to see this, wouldn't see?" She darted off out of the door.

"YOU IMBECILE! GO AFTER HER!" I dashed after her as the Fried screamed into my eardrums about being an idiot.

"C'mon, Lucy. Give it up. We _both_ know that you're not gonna make it." I had spent the last several minutes chasing after her, and I had finally cornered her at the edge of the garden.

"But Mira _has_ to see this!" Lucy giggled.

"Mira doesn't have to see that." I put my arms in front of me, in a defensive position, getting ready to grab the embarrassing photo from her. _On three…. One, Two…._

"What can't I see?" I jumped as my older sister approached me, holding a bottle of water. She put a hand on my shoulder and patted me.

"You aren't trying to hide something from me, right?" Mira soft looks soon morphed into demonic glares. I laughed nervously and then moved away from Lucy.

"Course not!" I rubbed the back of my head and then slightly pointed to Lucy. At the corner of my eye, I saw the bright green head of Fried, who was quickly running to us, as soon as he took notice of my sister.

"MIRA!" Fried launched himself onto her before Lucy could take out the disgracing photo of him. He landed on her perfectly, just enough to take her down, but not hard enough to hurt her. They fell to the green grass, Mira first.

"Fried!" Mira turned bright red as Fried locked her arms down to the ground. "What're you doing?" Mira nodded to his hands on her wrists and then his body on hers.

"Ah…" Fried opened his mouth to answer, but the only thing that came out of him was air.

I threw a glance at Lucy, and almost magically, we both knew what to do.

"WELL, I'm gonna go get some food. Wanna come along, Luce?" I threw my arms up in the air theatrically, making sure that I was both in the line of view for Mira and Fried.

"Why not?" Lucy grabbed my arm and we both skipped to the only exit of the garden.

"Wait, where're you guys going?" Mira cried out as Fried tightened his grip on her. Lucy and I mischievously looked at each other, cackled an evil laugh and then slammed the garden door, locking it shut. We both tumbled to the ground as we heard Mira and Fried bang on the door.

"You better friggin' open this door, Elfman, or all hell will break loose." I heard Fried yell.

"What? You aren't gonna do that!" Lucy and I laughed harder as we listened to Fried's screams for help as Mira went "demon" on him.

"You think they'll be okay?" I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Of course! Might as well let them enjoy their time together while they still can!

We continued to laugh as we linked arms once again and trotted off to tell everyone about their _misfortunate _luck.

**Lucy's POV**

I glanced at the board next to me. Smack dab in the middle was a flyer reminding us about the annual summer swim race. I'd been dreading this.

I won't lie, I'm not an _amazing _swimmer. I fair up just as much as Mira and Levy do, and can put up a pretty good fight. But the more I think about it, the more I worry.

Natsu had won last year, by pushing Grey out of the way at the last minute, and the year before that, Grey and him had tied. I sometimes wondered if they ever got along.

"You ready to go?" Levy said.

I turned around to see her and Juvia into their bathing suits waiting for me. I nodded, and then followed them to the lake.

"We only have about two more days until the race comes up. Grey and Juvia have been practicing with each other." Juvia said, pointing at Grey. He waved from across the lake and leaped into the water. Natsu and Gazille followed after.

"Ready to go?" Grey held his hand out to Juvia as he surfaced out of the water. She grinned and took his hand, jumping into the water with him. Gazille did the same with Levy, and they soon swam off to enjoy their morning.

"Wanna take a go with me?" Natsu held out his hand like the others had done before and swam closer to me. "I'm not gonna do anything bad to you." he chuckled. I smiled, and slowly lifted my hand to take his…

"NATSU!" I jumped as Lisanna came crashing into the side of him. His head dunked into the water and came back up to push Lisanna off of him.

"What is it?" Natsu said, irritated.

"Let's go hang out with Loki!" Lisanna grabbed his arm and yanked him with her. He awkwardly waved goodbye to me and then swam away.

Awesome.

Frustrated, and now a bit dead inside, I jumped into the pool and swam over to Cana and Evergreen, now gossiping about the people here.

"I heard he had a _heart attack_!" Evergreen giggled.

"Poor Gazille! Must have had an erection when she slipped!" Cana cackled.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and joined them.

I leaned against a rock and sighed heavily.

"How'd your date go with Macao-""Shut up, Evergreen!" Cana hissed as I turned to them.

"Natsu again?" Cana monotonously said. They both stared at Natsu, now nervously laughing next to Loki and Lisanna. He hoisted her onto her shoulders and then lowered himself into the water.

"Ugh. I saw your little conversation over there. She's so _dense." _Evergreen mused.

"Aww, he was going to ask you to hang out with him!" Cana dramatically said.

"Well _whatever. _He can hang with Lisanna." I said.

Evergreen and Cana suddenly sat upright. They turned to each other and then gasped.

"Is this a little _jealousy_ I'm detecting here from you, Lucy?"

"What? Of course not! Natsu and I are just friends." I angrily replied.

"Really? Cos' Macao's been telling me that you guys sleep in the same bed…" Cana snickered.

I felt my face heat up and soon, I was a blistering baffling fool. My face was crimson, my palms were sweaty, and I was heaving as hard as ever.

"AHA! SO YOU GUYS DO!" Evergreen cheered.

"So? Does he fair well?"

"What?"

"You know. _That?" _Cana whispered.

I thought for a second, until getting her sick thought.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Evergreen and Cana's laughter exploded.

"You sure you're still a virgin…?" Cana slid her hand to my legs, until I jerked away.

I stared at her incredulously.

"Why in the world would I do that?" I groaned and then buried my face into my hands. "Do all the girls think that?" I said, muffled.

I groaned as they both burst with laugher.

"Just great." I banged my head against lap, hoping that this was all just a dream.

"Are you alright, Lucy?" I looked up. Natsu held his hand in front of him. "Are you ready to go with me, now?" I lifted my self up and grinned. I turned to the two girls and waved gently to them, winking at the same time. I leaped into the water and followed Natsu out to the open area.

I wasn't jealous of Lisanna's relationship with Natsu! Of course not! I absolutely did _not like Dragneel whatsoever. Or at least that's what I thought… right?_

* * *

**WELLLL, THANKS FOR READING. Let's hope, (like always,) I get the next chapter punched out soon. (Like that's possible. -_-)**

** Comment. Love it. Hate it. Tell me to jump off my bridge. Tell me you love me. Do whatever you want to this chapter. It's free for use!  
**


	9. Day 7: Plans Never Work, Right?

**Why hello there! I'm on time this week! WHOOP WHOOP! **

**I truly hope you guys like this chapter. We _finally _venture off to Grey and Juvia's minds. I made Romeo nine and Wendy ten... so yeah. I ship RoWen.  
**

**Now, I've realized that Juvia's years being at Fairy Tail are quite confusing. In the second chapter, it says she's been here three years, but later on, Levy mentions she's only been here one year. Let me just state that _no one_ knows. Some people say she's been here for two years, three years, and even five. But when Levy mentions about her meeting Grey, it was _definitely _THREE years ago.**

**And I _know_ I go crazy on the way she talks. Just ignore it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer:  
I don't own Fairy Tail, or it's characters. But I'm sure if I did, Romeo and Wendy would be the next Natsu and Lucy.  
And that song Grey listens to? Violet Hill by Coldplay.  
**

* * *

**Grey's POV**

Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. The single guy in the entire campgrounds I couldn't stand. He was idiot, chaotic, and a rampaging fool. He had a large appetite, and he seemed to be the exact opposite of me. Yet, here he was, sitting literally two feet away, talking to me. Dear Lord.

"So that's why, I personally think _you're _going to be that I don't want to win. I do. You're just really good at swimming. Besides from you is that Juvia girl- Hey, you gonna eat that?" I stared at Natsu, who was now pointing a fork at my steak and greens. Steak was meant for dinner, not lunch.

"No. Go ahead. Eat it." I pushed the plate towards him, who took a bite out of it .

"You alright, Natsu? You seem nicer to Grey lately." Loki asked, curious.

"Rwha'd ja mee?" Natsu replied, through a mouthful of food.

"You were just complimenting me." I said. "You've only been this nice when you want something out of me." Natsu frowned at me and swallowed his food. "Just because I'm nice doesn't mean I _want_ something- Although in this case, I _do_ want to win this upcoming race." He said, grinning.

"Probably because of the Lamborghini…" I heard Loki whisper to Alzack. They exchanged looks and laughed. Natsu apparently hadn't heard them.

"_Alright._ But that still doesn't mean you're winning." I whistled. "Juvia and I have got you _beat._" I twisted my arms back, stretching them. I breathed sharply and a large _pop_ came from my shoulder. "There we go."

"I've known Juvia for _years_, Natsu. You've got no chance." Gazille shot, lowering a book from his eyes.

"When did you start reading?" Alzack questioned, trying to grab his book. Gazille swatted his hand away, growling.

"I've been training, Gazille. I'll beat her, I know it."

"Yeah, whatever. You either, Grey. You got beat last year, and she wasn't even using her normal speed."

"No, seriously! Why in the _world_ are you reading _Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress?"_

"Oh, shut up, Alzack."

"Sure, she's a great swimmer, but she has _hair._ It weighs her down! It's longer than last years, so it'll slow her down. I've already done the liberty by cutting my hair a bit and shaving." I said.

"Who's a great swimmer?" I turned around. Juvia, holding a box, stood next to me, looking rather confused.

"We were just talking about you, Juvia!" Loki asserted.

"Oh." Her eyes flickered towards me. "You're not eating? Juvia thinks you should." At the corner of my eyes, I could see the guys shake their head at the way she said her name. I shook my head, biting my upper lip. She always made me nervous when she talked to me.

"You should. Juvia thinks it's not healthy. She sat down next to me and opened up her box, revealing a mountain of food packed neatly in the box. Rice, meats, veggies, and even desserts. They guys ooh'ed and ahh'ed as she lifted off the lid to show.

"Eat. It's bad if you don't." I reluctantly picked up a pair of chopsticks as her face began to deepen in color to a lush red. She smiled as I started eating, satisfied.

"You've started reading, Gazille?" She asked, gazing at his book. He sighed roughly, irritated.

"YES, YES. GAZILLE REITFOX IS READING. SOMETHING NEW! WOW. Now, would we stop it already? I know, I'm reading. It's nice to try something new every now and then! " He groaned.

"Sorry. Juvia thought it was just funny, because Levy has that exact same book in our cabin. It even has the same tear on the front cover." Juvia pointed out, snickering.

"WHA- JUST- FINE. I'm out!" Gazille stomped away, obviously frustrated with himself.

"Heh, looks like he's been getting better along with Levy." Natsu sniggered.

I ignored their comedic comments, and fixed my eyes on Juvia. She looked off into the distance, stuck in a trance. Her blue hair fell perfectly over her shoulders, and her large eyes blinked slowly. My eyes were stuck on her, immovable. Sure, everyone thought the way she talked was a bit weird, but it never truly bothered me. It did nothing to disrupt her character or genuine heart.

"Grey. Grey. Grey. Fullbuster. Fullbuster. Fullbuster. Grey. Grey. Grey-"

"What is it?" I yelled, annoyed by Natsu's repeated banter. He was on the floor crouched.

"W-We're all leaving." Natsu sang, half smiling. "I just thought you might want to come with us."

Loki and Alzack were right. He was _way_ too happy with the Lamborghini.

* * *

_Was a long and dark December_

_From the rooftops I remember_

_There was snow_

_White snow_

_Clearly I remember_

_From the windows they were watching_

_While we froze down below_

_When the future's architectured_

_By a carnival of idiots on show_

_You'd better lie low._

"Why're you listening to this? It's so damn depressing." I could barely make out the words with my music blaring so loudly. I grudgingly yanked my ear buds out of my ears to hear Gazille, who had approached me, and was holding my music player.

"What?" I asked, a bit louder than I had been anticipating.

Gazille rolled his eyes back and cursed under his breath; too shallow for me to hear. "Nothing, whatever. Let me just cut to the chase. The _real_ reason why I'm in here. I need to talk to you." He pointed a finger at me and sat down next to me, hitting his head against the top bunk.

"What is it?" I tossed myself onto the bed, ignoring his glaring looks. From the corner of my eye, I could see him motion Macao and Elfman over.

"Has Lucy asked you yet?" he said discreetly.

"Ask me what?" I grunted back, annoyed.

"She hasn't asked you yet? Hmph." Elfman crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders.

I blew air through my mouth, and then grinned at them. "What's she going to ask?" Before they could reply, all three backed away from me, looking at the door. Lucy came sweeping in, seconds after. She held a bottle of water in her hand, and a towel in the other. She ambled over to me, and kneeled down so we were face to face. "Grey, would you mind taking a dip with me? I need help, you know, with the upcoming race." she crooned.

Honestly, right after Natsu had straightened things up around here, I wasn't exactly excited for this offer. Only three days had passed since Lucy's attempt to get cash for the Dragneel household, which probably meant he hadn't cooled down yet. But what type of man would I be if I turned her down? I'd be horrible! Natsu _had_ been nice to me lately, and if I turned her down , she could easily tell him, which would lead to another indoor fight between the two of us

"Alright. Sure." I replied, content with my decision to say yes.

"Great. I'll see you in an hour by the pool. It'll be just us two. I hope you don't mind. Oh, Gazille! You've started reading!" Gazille clutched his book in his hand, twitching. She walked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

That was soon interrupted by the immense disrupting of Gazille's cackling laugh.

"So, you up for it, pansy?" He hissed, leaning his body against the bed frame.

"I just said yes. Are you deaf?" I laughed, grabbing a towel from across the room. I took a whiff of it, and realized that it had been used by someone else already. I threw it down and resumed to look for a clean one.

"It's a sign, man."

I spinned back around at him. _Was he sane?_

"What the hell?"

"It's like that book about that wizard. He keeps on getting this thing called a 'Grim,' and _sure enough, _something bad happens to him, or whatever. It's a sign that we should keep on doing with what we were planning!" Gazille retorted. _Of course, yet another book-connection_.

"Seriously. You really want to get punched by Natsu and spend a night with Levy _again?_" Freid, who was sitting at the opposite top bunk rolled his eyes, vexed by Gazille's plan to reincarnate their plan.

"Well, how _else_ am I supposed to keep Wendy? We're losing our house once this program is over, and then Child Protective Services will probably take her away from Natsu and I, leaving us to find shelter with others or on the street. Natsu won't do anything about it, no surprise there, but I'm the oldest. And _you heard Lucy._ If we just _ask_ her, she'll do it. She's polite." Gazille said. I groaned in disgust.

"But either way, aren't we going back on Natsu's word?" Gerard had entered the room with Alzack and Loki, looking stern. The stomped over to us, with arms crossed. "It may be our duty to protect the Dragneel family, but going against one of our best mate's words _again_ is wrong." Gazille lowered his head, sulking. He picked at one of his piercings and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"But we've tried _everything_, Gerard. No one will help us. No one but Lucy." Elfman said.

"I don't want to lose Wendy, either. She's special." added Alzack.

"Gerard and I _both_ know it's wrong." Freid leaped down from the top bunk, and stood next to him. "And it obviously looks like you and Elfman aren't with us. How 'bout you two?" He glared at Loki and Macao.

"Sorry, man. But they're right." He threw a look at Gazille. "As much as he annoys me, it'll just give Lucy another reason to choose him over me." said Loki. The group looked towards Macao and I, waiting.

"Me being the oldest, I'll be the middle man. It's not right to be going against his word, but it's not right to just let the Gazille die out in the streets. I mean, _none _of us have living space back at home."

"Fine." Gerard sighed. "Grey? You're the only one." I scoffed in disbelief and pushed through all of them to reach the doorway.

"Not saying I'm doing it. But not saying I'm _not_ doing it. You're right. It _is_ our duty to protect your family, Gazille. We promised your parents when you guys were younger. And we should uphold that promise. But doing this to Lucy is wrong." I stated. I rushed out the door, slamming it back.

**Lucy's POV**

"It's quite simple, really. All I've got to do is get that answer out of him as fast as I can. Should be easy. He goes delusional whenever I talk about Juvia. 'Oh, she did that? That's amazing!' Or, 'She's probably better than everyone!' It gets boring."

"That's amazing, Lucy! Maybe one day, you could try this plan on Levy?" Mira winked at her, nudging Levy in the shoulder. Levy just giggled, delighted with herself.

"No need. I've got him reading, and he's got me never leaving anywhere without someone with me. He says I'm too small, and that I can get easily lost. " sighed Levy, dreamily.

"No wonder. I caught him reading twice today. Once at lunch, and this morning." said Wendy.

"_Balzac and the Little Chinese Seamstress?"_ She asked, excited.

"Y-yeah. He seemed to be enjoying it." she replied, startled by her enthusiasm.

"I lent him that. After it, I'll be handing him _1984_ or _The Giver._ Maybe _War and Peace?_" She looked tremendously troubled, over thinking all the possible books for him. "I gave him a light novel at first, but he finished that in one night. So I thought I'd give him _Balzac_ since it's rich in text. Right?" All three of us looked at her, both dumbfounded.

"But of course, I had to give him the English copy, which I feel isn't the same as the French version, but who cares? It's still an amazing book." she said.

"What does he see in her?" Evergreen mouthed as she sat down next to her. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Levy continued to rant, but her chatter faded away as soon as a familiar pink-headed boy waltzed over onto the campgrounds, headed towards a group of counselors. From a distance, he looked calm, and content. He noticed me, waved, and grinned. I waved back feeling my face heat up as I did.

"Who the hell…?" Evergreen caught sight of him, and immediately shoved me. Mira giggled along, yet Levy continued to rant. Wendy rolled her eyes as she tried to call her down.

"And maybe even a book on love, to drop a hint or two…"

"Looks like Lisanna's got some competition." said Mira, flirtatiously. "She's been barking up his tree for _years._"

"Not that I'm _not_ rooting for you, but, my brother really can't take a clue." Wendy muttered.

"Seriously. I'm surprised he's taken a liking to you. I took a good four weeks for him to get used to Loki, and nearly two months to get used to Juvia. It's been what, a week? And you guys are already sleeping in the same bed!" The group of girls snickered, resulting in me burying my face; once again.

"Probably fantasizes about you every day." Levy said, now done with her rant on books.

"When you're asleep, I bet he _watches_ you."

"Maybe even tries to be nicer so he can impress you."

"What if he goes through your underwear?"

"_Mirajane!" _

"Would you guys just _shut up?_" Erza barked, laughing at the same time. She slid into the seat next to me, and patted my back. "Weren't we here to talk about getting Juvia?" I nodded, relieved that Erza had come to my rescue.

"I honestly don't get it." We all turned to Wendy, who was now looking at both Juvia and Grey together.

"I mean, she likes him. And he obviously likes her. Why can't they just get together and make babies already?" Wendy continued. Juvia was standing with him; talking. They were laughing, smiling, and blushing. _It was like magic_, seeing them together. It was amazing.

"That's it. I'm gonna get that confession out of him, so all this sexual tension can stop." I finally said, standing up.

"Sexual Tension?" Bisca had been passing by with Cana. They both looked at me, confused.

"It's nothing. Just-"

"Oh, don't worry, Lucy. We _totally get it."_ Cana whispered, winking. Bisca did the same, and then batted her eyes. I groaned in frustration, and walked off, hoping that all the sexual rumors would eventually die.

**Juvia's POV**

I stared at the band of counselors talking to each other. Sometimes, it seemed as if they didn't really exist. I never saw them on the grounds except for mandatory events, and we had been able to get off with doing most anything around here. Natsu stood with them, with his toothy grin and pink hair. He looked a bit stern with them, talking about a topic too boring for me to tune in.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Lisanna said, from my left. Her head sat lazily in her left hand, and she blew out air through her lips. From where I sat, it looked as if she was staring at none other than the notorious _Natsu Dragneel._

"Why so interested?" Juvia wonders." I said, a bit annoyed with my third-person talking perspective. I'd used it all my life, so it was a bit like a nature to me. But time after time, people would stare at me weirdly. It was a lot harder trying to get out of it rather than first getting it when I was a child. Lisanna sighed and rested her head onto my shoulder.

"_You know. __Everyone_ knows."

"You're still not upset about this whole Lucy thing, are you? Juvia thinks that all of those rumors are wrong, and that they're just made up!" I said flatly. I had only known Lucy for a few days, and I already preferred her. Lisanna was sweet, kind, and absolutely adorable. But from my perspective, she was always distraught over Natsu.

"Yeah, but I _really_ care for him. I just don't want to see him get hurt." She frowned.

"Wait, does Lisanna-san… have_ feelings for _Natsu-san?" I asked, as Lisanna tried to look away.

"Maybe." she whimpered.

"Juvia knew it. You've been acting this way since you guys were kids." I said blandly.

"Yes, that may be true, but he just never pays any attention! It's like he's blind, or deaf! I've been after him for years, mostly unintentionally, but lately, I've begun to feel something more!" She exclaimed.

"Quite, down, Lisanna. Juvia knows that you're sad, but people are staring!" I pleaded.

"Bisca has Alzack, Erza has Gerard… Even Wendy, who's only eleven has an admirer! Macao's son! Ten years old, and stares at her whenever he's not with Cana or Macao! Everyone can tell, but no one says a thing! Why doesn't the world want us together?" She groaned.

"You've been all over him since…. Forever! Isn't it time to _move on?"_ I exclaimed.

"Like you can do the same! What about that Grey of yours? Why can't _you_ move on? It's been what, two years? Three?" She said, smirking.

"Well at least _he_ doesn't share a bed with the competition! It's been going on for the past few days!" I shot back. I immediately wanted to take back my words. Lisanna's blue eyes were soon lined with tears, and she shut them to fight them back. She clenched her fists and opened them again. Her mascara smeared her face, and she looked down.

"You don't have to be so forward. I thought you'd tell me if you knew, but you obviously didn't. Whatever. Natsu knows me better. I'll let fate bring us two together." She got up and headed to leave.

"W-Wait! Juvia is sorry, Lisanna! Juvia truly is! I'm so sorry!" I froze right then and there, remarked by my own words. 'I'm.' I had said it. I had accomplished it! The one barrier that had kept me from really connecting with everyone here was slowly going down, and it felt great.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna! I called out again, now more confident. She had run too far away to hear me though.

"What's wrong, Juvia Why is Lisanna crying?" Natsu called out, rushing towards me. He looked out at Lisanna, who was jogging away from me. I could tell he really did care for her.

"I upset her. I didn't mean too! I-"

"Whoa." Natsu looked at me strangely, and then a grin crept up on his face. "Did you just-"

"Yeah. I don't want to speak like _that_ anymore. It's annoying, isn't it? But I can speak normally now. That's what counts." I said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. -Not that it was weird or anything." he said, gulping.

"It's alright Natsu, I already knew."

"Not _everyone_ was disturbed by it. Certainly not Grey." I smiled, feeling my face turn red a little.

"We should go after her, right?" Natsu pointed in the direction Lisanna had run and helped me get up.

"Towards the lake, right?"

"The lake."

* * *

"Where'd the hell she go?" Natsu and I had been running for nearly ten minutes now, and we were now near the dock of the lake. I grabbed my knees and panted, tired.

"Hey, over there." Natsu grabbed my tunic and yanked me gently forward, where we both heard splashing come from the lake.

"Keep quiet," he said, grabbing me close. "We might be interrupting something."

"Let's hide behind those trees." I whispered, heading towards a thick oak. We tiptoed to the tree, all the while listening for the sounds of splashing and chatter. It grew louder and louder, before we were able to both hear it clearly.

"I can't believe it. You really feel that way?" Natsu and I exchanged looks. "Lucy?" We said in unison.

"This is nostalgic…" he said. "Like the day in the woods." I ignored his comment and then smacked him across the shoulder.

"Shut up, and look here!" I hissed, trying to look around the trunk and to Lucy. I could barely see her wet blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah. I truly do love-" I fell back before he could finish his sentence.

My heart sank. Grey Fullbuster's voice was easily recognized anywhere, and I _knew_ that was his. I felt Natsu's body push against mine as he stretched his neck to look around the tree. I did the same.

Lucy and Grey held each other in their arms in the lake. They were waist deep, and both their bodies fit each other perfectly. They were alone. Together. _Where I should be. _

"So I'm guessing we'll help each other now?" He whispered. Lucy nodded, and they tightened their grip on each other. I backed away, heartbroken. It felt as if I had just been shot a million times through the heart, and nothing could close the wound. I blinked back my tears, and turned to go back.

"N-Natsu?" I whispered; shaken.

But no one stood behind me. From a far away distance, I could see a pink headed figure run away, towards a tower, nearly a mile away.

* * *

**OOH. Yeah, I know. Lisanna kinda looks like the bad guy here... But don't worry. In the next chapter, she'll be better.**

I'm actually writing it right now, and it's SO HARD. I can't stand writing NaLi.

Oh wait, did I accidentally just preview a bit of the new chapter? Maybe I did. C&C. I love you guys.


	10. Day 8: Sympathy, Sympathy, Sympathy

**Alright, I'm back. After billions of years. And I'm the one to blame to why this chapter's come out so early. Quite honestly, I don't really have an excuse besides pure laziness and the fact that I've been studying much harder lately. So go ahead and blame it on me. I agree. **

**But aside from that, IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The first half was written a while back, and just recently, I picked it back up again. So, you might feel a change in writing halfway through. Sorry about that. And also if you guys have requests, remember to comment what you would like to see happen!**

******I DO NOT OWN THE FAIRY TAIL CHARACTERS. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Macao would NEVER be that old if they were MY characters. And Gazille would've NEVER attacked Levy in the first place! **

* * *

**Grey's POV**

First week into Fairy Tail. Two more weeks left. Swimming. Race. It was today.

I leapt up from the floor, pumped. I would definitely win this year. Natsu and Juvia had beat me last year. And the year before. Maybe even the year before that. But it didn't matter. I had the luck of Lucy beside me this year. From across the room, I saw her smile at me. She sat on the bed, barely paying attention to Loki, who was talking to her. I grinned back at her, excited.

"You ready to get dressed?" Gazille asked. I nodded to him, glancing back at Lucy before we left the room.

"What it's with you and Lucy?" he said while we walked along the gravel pathway to the locker rooms.

"Nothing. Does it seem like something?"

"Well, she slept next to _you_ last night." he said, sounding a bit annoyed with me.

"Yeah, so? Natsu wasn't here last night, and Loki took the bed. I'm pretty sure she'd rather me than him."

"Yeah, but- I mean- Should you be doing that?" He persisted, now obviously irritated with me for some reason. I shook my head, confused. He shook his head in disappointment and then stared off to the right of me. I followed his eyes, and found a tattered, sweating, and tired looking Natsu running from the woods. He looked absolutely terrible. Dark circles wound around his eyes, and dust and dirt covered his body head to toe. He was slowing down to a jog, exhausted. He paused in front of us, panting.

"Where the hell have you been?" crowed Gazille, furious.

"Places." He panted.

"The race is in three hours! Have you even slept?"

"What does it look like?" He tried yelling back.

"We've all been worried. This is the second night you've done this!"

"Yeah, whatever. I've got to go." He trudged back to the cabin, looking even more terrible than before.

"That idiot! Where's he been?" He threw his hand in the air, and then returned his attention to me. "You. Me. Showers. _Now._" I groaned silently. If Gazille ever asked you to meet him in the showers, it almost _always_ meant you had done something wrong.

* * *

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. _

I cringed as the boiling hot water hit my skin. I automatically twisted it to the far right, until the water was freezing cold. I ran my fingers through my hair, slicking it back. Gazille was in the stall next to me, letting lukewarm water run down his scarred body. He leaned against the wall separating us, letting the water wet his tremendously long hair. He hooked his arms over the wall and flashed his unusually sharp teeth at me.

"Alright Grey. I need to talk to you about a special someone." I scoffed, frowning at him.

"_Lucy._ What happened yesterday? Something _must've _happened. You guys are like _this_ now." He said while crossing his fingers together. Sometimes, Gazille reminded me of girl trapped in a man's body. A rather monstrous man.

"It's nothing. We just have a lot more in common than you think. But if you're worried about that whole Natsu thing, I'm telling you now; _I didn't d-"_

"You really think I pulled the 'shower talk' on you for my money problem? I'm not _that_ shallow. I only pull the 'shower talk' for two reasons, and my problems aren't one of them."

"Then why am I here, taking a shower, next to you?" I complained while squirting a dollop of shampoo into my palm.

"Why'd you offer your bed to Lucy last night?" He questioned again. He didn't bother to touch the shampoo. He grabbed a can of mysterious substance, and lathered it onto his head. I gave him an curious look, while he began to make different shapes with his hair.

"I_ told you._ Loki took it!" I finally said.

"You were up all night talking. I could hear you."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Pretty interesting things you said. Too bad I had to leave." We both began to wash out the bubbles from our hair.

"Yeah, why'd you do that?"

"Someone needed help. But that's not what I want to talk about." He then stopped washing and looked at me fiercely.

"Yesterday. You were with Lucy. Wha'd you talk about, huh?" He growled. He seemed to be in a different mood now, and his tone of voice was much more serious. I scoffed and turned away.

"None of your business!"

"Hugged her, didn't you? Had a long conversation, right?"

"Why does it matter to you?" I barked.

"Because it's affecting someone!"

"You said Natsu didn't matter!" I yelled.

"NOT NATSU!" He roared, slamming his fist into the marble wall. A vein was pulsing at the top of his head, and even though wet through warm water, it looked as if steam was erupting from his body. He backed off, making us both go silent.

"Who- ?" Gazille shut his water off, and turned around, muttering to himself. He dried himself clean and mumbled more things under his breath as he put on his clothes. Finally, he turned back around.

"I've known her for forever. She has blue hair, large eyes, and talks weird. She wouldn't stop sobbing last night, so ol' Gazille here had to calm her down. Wouldn't stop rambling on about you and Lucy." He headed towards the exit, but stopped before going through. "And if you haven't put the pieces together yet, her name starts with 'J' and ends with 'uvia"

"Wait! Gazille! It's not what you think!" I called out. His answer was merely the slam of the door.

* * *

**Gazille's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Grey was _that_ stupid. Not that I was surprised, but it was to a level of _Natsu's_ stupidity. How could he had not known about her? I was already upset, taken that I hadn't seen Levy all morning or last night. It was _terrible._ How would I be able to get that copy of _The Giver?_ How would I be able to stare at her with out her noticing? How would I be able to-

"Gazille? Where're you going?" I flinched in response. Not good. Loki stood in front of me, with arms full of books. He was struggling; obviously.

"Help?" He said through trembling teeth.

"Yeah." I grabbed nearly three fourths of the books and hefted them off of him. "Where to?" I asked.

"Library. The old one. We're restocking it. Levy's already started checking books out, and has read most of them." I felt my face heat up, and lifted the books up to cover it.

"Naturally, she heard Juvia has been having some trouble, and asked her to come along. I was there ten minutes ago. She seems better." I nodded, proud of her. We continued to walk, approaching the library. He gave me a worried look, and I happily opened it up for him.

"Loki! You've got them, right?" I heard Levy's voice ring through the abandoned library. It was mostly full, but there were still many places that had not been filled yet. She reached out to Loki, grabbing several of the books, and then placing them on the table. She caught sight of me, looking down quickly. I did the same.

"Over here, Gazille. We need to sort them." She chirped. I followed her orders and stood next to her. She threw me a sideways glance, and grabbed the nearest book.

"You know the Dewey Decimal System, right?"

"Yeah." I could only remember because of the time we had spent together in that library. She had to teach me over ten times until I finally got it. She held the book out to me.

"So you'll know where to put it." She said softly. I reached for it, but quickly recoiled as our hands touched.

"SO, WHERE'S JUVIA?" Loki crowed, butting in between us, completely ignorant of the mood of the room. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"If you really _must _know, she's in the bathroom. She's washing her face."

"Washing her face? Why..?" I drifted my sentence off, looking around. She flicked her eyes at a photo. I looked at it, and immediately recognized it. The photo was taken a year ago. In it, all of us stood next to each other. It was the last day, and Grey had lifted her onto his shoulders. She was spastic, and started to panic. She started grabbing his face, which was now a look of terror. Everyone was messing around too. Loki had tried grabbing Mira's breasts, which resulted in her slapping him; hard. I had pushed Macao to the ground, and he had landed on Cana. But in the far right corner, Elfman was staring daggers at Natsu. Lisanna had kissed him on the cheek, and his face hadn't been redder in his entire life.

"Of course." I swept away to the restroom, swinging open the door. Juvia was crouched up in the corner of a bathroom stall, only seeable if you crouched down to the floor to past the door.

"Juvia." I knocked lightly against the door, trying my best not to upset her.

"You can't be in here, Gazille." She said, trembling.

"I've been here before. Don't worry. I just want to talk."

"Go away. Juvia does not want to talk to anyone." I groaned, realizing that she had returned back to the way she talked before. Grey had _really_ stomped on her.

"Please. I'm your best friend."

"No you're not. Lucy is. Or _was._"

"So that makes me number one again, right?" She stayed silent for a bit before replying.

"Juvia will open the door. But only for you." She creaked the door open, letting me slide in barely. Her creamed colored shirt was covered in dark blotches and dust. She swiped her hand under eyes.

"Gazille-san talked to him today, no?" She refused to look at me.

"I'm not talking about him with you. I'm here to talk about you. You shouldn't be like this. He isn't worth your tears." I sat down next to her, awkwardly. My built body didn't fit very well in the tiny stall.

"If he's going to do this to you, I don't think you should be here. _Crying._ You should be out _there." _I pointed to the exit. "Beating him in that _race._ I know you can do it, and I know you want to do it. You love the water."

"Juvia doesn't know if she can hold it in if she sees him there." She mumbled.

"Yes you_ can!_ You need to get _angry!_ He promised that he was going to go on a date with you that day, and instead decided to ditch you for someone else!" I was almost yelling my words, alarming her.

"Juvia does not know…"

"What if he continues to do this? What if you never stand up to him? If not now, when will you?" I stood up, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Think about it." She stood up, wiping her tears. We were silent for most of it, but we just stood in front of each other. Some people might think it was awkward, or boring, but I found it quite peaceful, and right. Only the sound of a dripping pipe and her sniffles is all we heard; and that was fine. It was great. That's all we needed, and all we would ever need for this moment. It was weird to be in this situation. I mostly strayed away from this type of stuff, but this year was simply special; meaning that people would be going through changes; whether they be good or bad.

"Thank you, Gazille. You're right. I shouldn't be doing this." She hugged me, wiping her dark makeup on my white T-shirt. I sighed thankfully. She was back to her confident talking.

"Let's go. I need to get ready to beat him." She giggled, still wiping her face. Together, we walked out of the stall, where Levy and Loki stood waiting.

"She's better… I'm guessing?" Levy grinned, grabbing Juvia by the side.

"Yeah. She'd gonna race." I said. Juvia and I exchanged looks and laughed.

"_You guys_ need to get ready. You guys aren't going to win just by standing there." Loki laughed.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

"Natsu…?" I crept into the boy's cabin. I'd only been here once or twice. But I came here to see Natsu; to make sure he was alright. I called for him again, but once again I didn't get a reply.

The entire room was filthy. I really had no idea how Lucy stayed in here. It was absolutely terrible, and I was fainting almost to the sight of rotten food and littered clothing.

"Lisanna? What're you doing here?" I spinned around to see Natsu coming into the cabin. He held his shirt in his hand, and was wiping it across his brow. He was covered in dirt, filth, and sweat.

"What're you doing in here? The race is in twenty minutes!" I exclaimed. He threw the shirt to the floor and headed to a bed.

"Not competing this year. I can barely move. I'll let Grey and Juvia win this year. Just once won't hurt me, right?" He fell onto his bed, rubbing his arms and bare back. "I feel _terrible._" I slowly made my way to him, and knelt down so I could talk to him. "You _look_ terrible. Need any help?" He rolled across the bed, facing to the wall. "Nah. Just go on and leave me here. I need the rest.""But Natsu, you need some serious medical att-" "-Just leave, Lisanna." He was persistent, but I was just as stubborn.

"I'm not leaving until you let me help you a li-"

"-Lisanna, how man-" "-You might have a fever, or could be affected by P-"

"-I'm absolutely _fine, _so just leave me b-"

"-or I could treat your wounds, get you a cool towel-"

"LISANNA." I struck back, startled by his tone. He turned to face me, a mix of anger, tiredness, sadness, and disappointment plastered over his filthy face. "I _really_ just need some time to think right now. I'm… confused about some stuff. More confused than I've ever been." I stood up, but automatically sat back right down as his face started to become gloomier and gloomier. That anger and tiredness I had seen before had disappeared and was now replaced with depression. His normal bright eyes were duller, and he laid back down, facing to the ceiling, or the bottom of the top bunk.

"As you can see, Lisanna… I'm just.. _not_ in the mood. I _saw_ some things… and I feel… a little betrayed." I stayed silent, and let him be sad for a while, listening to him intently. "Have you ever met someone, who just… _sparkled_ to you? Like, you looked at them once, and you automatically felt dizzy and saw stars? Made your stomach churn and your heart start racing?" I whispered a 'yes' in reply, looking to him longingly as he kept on going.

"A bit like love at first sight… Except, you don't fall in love with their appearance at first, but by their personality… or by a _punch in the face?" _He chuckled at his comment and shook his head, sighing. "Of course." I softly put a hand on his arm and traced my fingers along his blue veins. 'Of course, Natsu. Of course I have.' I wanted to say. 'I feel that way about you every time I look at you. You make me _elated. _You make me feel _euphoric._ Like, I'm full of _vivacious life._' I wanted to tell him about it all. About how I only came to the grounds to see him. How I was super jealous of Lucy. How I'd wanted to be by his side since forever. How I _wanted_ him forever.

"And with each passing day, you start to feel like you're getting closer to that someone, and for once in your life, you feel really happy at where you are in life because of this person?" He hesitated.

"Then, out of nowhere, it all comes crashing down… when you find that they love someone else? Or at least they're interested in someone else? Someone a bit close to you? And you try not to believe it, but you see the evidence and the evidence yourself?" I swallowed my words and nodded, as he looked up at me. I forced a smile on my face as my heart wrenched to break in half.

"You know, last night, I stayed up so I could make something for someone. I ran for nearly two miles just to get to the location, stayed up all night to construct something, and ran back, so I could get some rest. I'm making something for them. So maybe, they'll reconsider. But I don't really see any use in it. It's a bit pointless if she doesn't care."

Seconds past. Then minutes. Then what felt like hours. I finally plucked up the courage to say something.

"That doesn't mean you should give up though." I said. "Just because there's another person in the picture doesn't mean you can't try to grab what your heart wants. And maybe she _does_ care. But you just don't know it. Maybe, she feels the same way." He sat up, looking to me. His eyes were still dull, and he still seemed a bit upset, but I could tell he was better. "Thanks Lisanna." He smiled a bit and leaned over, hugging me tight. I wrapped my arms around his bare body, cradling in his warmth. He let go. "It's just what I wanted to hear." He fell back down and rolled onto his stomach. "Now if you don't mind, I'm exhausted. And I really need some sleep." he murmured, muffled by the pillow and sheets. I didn't want to leave, but I nodded again and walked to the exit, glad that we'd had this talk, although a bit one-sided about this girl that he was in love with.

* * *

**Juvia's POV**

I held the golden trophy up high, smiling as wide as I could as Elfman and Macao hoisted me onto their shoulders. I was showered with high fives, congratulations, and air kisses as the crowd cheered for my success. Third year in a row. A new record in the books. I laughed and giggled as I shook my head, releasing water onto everyone. "Third year!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, over the cheers and yells of everyone else. It was all so surreal. The trophy, the happiness, the love from everyone else. Nothing could change my mood. Except him.

"Thanks, guys." I leapt off of their shoulders and strolled on over to the poolside, grabbing my t-shirt I'd abandoned before. The crowd of counselors, cabin mates, and friends slowly dispersed to eat lunch, leaving me and a few others left behind. I pulled the shirt over my head, and grabbed my trophy, ready to leave.

"Congrats." I cringed at the words, automatically recognizing the voice. I quickly and swiftly turned around to face Grey and put on a fake smile. "Thanks. Maybe next year for you, right?" I smirked and strut my way to the exit.

"Wait! Juvia!" He caught up to me, and I frowned in response. "Want a celebratory dinner? Or lunch?" His smile was genuine, but that still didn't change the fact that I was upset with him.

"No thanks. Gazille and I are planning on going out to eat dinner tonight, and I'm eating lunch with the girls." He looked confused, but I remained to keep my head held high. "You and Gazille? I understand that you guys are friends, but to dinner? Isn't that a little-"

"Grey." I halted, and turned to him. I took a deep breath, trying my best to not look into his eyes. "I _really _can't talk to you right now. I have… things to do." My eyes glanced around, avoiding him. "And you're just… in… the way." I turned back around, swearing under my breath, and started to walk to my cabin. Before I could leave, he grabbed hold of my forearm and twisted me back around. He locked me into a stare and furrowed his brow.

"Juvia, I don't understand. Why're you avoiding me?" He wouldn't let go, of my arms, or my eyes. He stood there, gazing into my eyes, searching for an answer. His face depicted a real confusion-almost sadness. He looked hurt, and he wanted an answer. "If I did something to hurt you, I really am sorry. And whatever I did to you; I already regret it."

That was it for me. All that 'anger' Gazille had built up in me had vanished, and left me with sympathy and compassion for Grey. As cheesy as that sounds. But still, I didn't know what to do. To tell Grey off would be rude, but to give in would mean I wasn't strong enough like Gazille had said. I trusted both of them. Gazille, more than Grey.

"Hey guys, are you coming to eat or-" We both turned our attention to Lucy, who leaned out of the doorway. A smile crept on her face, and she shook her head. "N-Nevermind. You guys stay here. I'll bring some food or some-" I interrupted her, wrenching Grey's arm off of me and running to my cabin.

"Juvia! Wait! Come back!" I closed my eyes and ran faster, escaping from my kryptonite; the one and only Grey Fulbuster.

* * *

**And, that's all I've got. Yeah. So remember, C&C please! Even if you hated it! I don't mind!**


End file.
